Family ties
by Queen of the Cake-eaters
Summary: COMPLETE Adam looses his family only to find new family ties!
1. Adam get the news

Okay I have to star out by saying thank you to Anne918, you should all read her Amazing story, that inspired me to write this one. Thank you so much! I own nothing and am making no money off this. Alright, here is my first Mighty Ducks fan fic. There are a couple thing you should know, First Casey and Gordon and married. Adam never became a duck, his family and him moved to Los Angeles where he attended a nice little private school and played hockey. Now I love you all and hope you will review and let me know what you think! I will be updating, but I am a sporadic person so don't ask me when. Reviews will help that! Luv, Daquesha! Man that all a mouthful so on with the story.  
  
I'd never felt so numb in my entire life. I could hear my older brother saying my name but none of it really registered, dropping the phone I sunk down to the floor by my bed. I was away in a private school in Los Angles, My family including Jason was still back in New York, and according to what Jason had just said to me, he was the only one still back there. My parents are dead, I'm sixteen years old and my parent's aren't here for me. I never get to watch hockey with my Dad, well never fight my Mom for the tv because she want to watch Trading Spaces, ya know thinking about it we really should have let her win more often. I look down at the phone and pick it back up,  
  
"Hey Jason, I'm still here," I managed to choke out before tears started to flood down my face.  
  
"It will be okay baby," I hear him comfort me, but it doesn't change anything. I know it's weird but I actually am feeling a pain in my chest, like a weight in slowly smothering me. I tell Jason I want to be alone for a while and that I'd call him Tommrow, I don't know how long I sat there trying to make sense of my life, what am I going to do, but the answers never came and around midnight I crawled into my bed expecting the bliss of sleep of forgetting if even for a few precious hours, but it never came.  
  
A week later and it seems my entire world has turned upside down. I was flown back to New York for a big meeting between me, Jason, the lawyers, and a social worker. They read my Parents will that left Jason and me all of there estate, everything was divided fifty- fifty.  
  
"Now there is the issue Adam, that you are only sixteen years old. Now according to your parents will, you will go to a distant cousin of some kind, Ah yes it says right here Casey Bombay, do you know her?"  
  
"Bombay, the name sounds familiar." I glanced over to Jason who just shrugged.  
  
"Why can't Adam just stay with me, I'm nearly twenty?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Well for starters you are still attending school and not working, your brother cant live in a dorm room with you, and your parents will clearly states they want him to go to Casey." He nodded and sulked back into his chair. They talked for a while longer and finally told me they had to contact Casey but I would be flying there Tommrow. 


	2. Its all going to hell

"Hey Mom." Charlie Conway said as he came in from hockey practice. He half- hazardly threw his bag in the couch and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Charlie, can you come on in here we need to talk." Oh great, Charlie thought to himself. Grabbing a coke he wondered into the dinning room and flopped down across for his Mom and Coach Bombay.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Well Charlie we have some news." Mom paused and looked at Gordon who took her hand.  
  
"Oh my God you're pregnant. I, I cant believe this how could you do this." I stood up throwing back my chair.  
  
"No, oh no Charlie, Mr. Ducksworth called and gave us some news."  
  
"Oh thank you GOD!" I finally exhaled for the first time for minutes. "So.. then what is it?"  
  
"My second cousin and his wife died."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible, so if that's all can I go?"  
  
"Charlie sit back down, they had a child, and he is going to be coming to live with us. He's sixteen like you, and he plays hockey, and hopefully you'll be able to be friends." Casey said trying to read her sons body langue.  
  
"Charlie, I think I should warn you, you did know this boy at one time. His name is Adam, Adam Banks, from the Hawks."  
  
My brain whirled while I tried to sort all this out. Adam Banks in my house, this is going to be hell. 


	3. Silver linning or is my life over?

Alright I have to start by thanking everyone who took the time to review! So thank you Nellie2, for being honest and I tried to make this one longer, crazy4nc128 I'm glad you like it, beautyqueen321 I hope you like this one, and to anne918 I tried my hardest to change it up and I am thrilled you like! Now here is the next chapter, and all ya'll thank all the people who reviewed because they are the only reason this chapter was posted today! I love everybody and tell me what you think!  
  
Ugh, do I hate packing. Adam stood in the middle of his room surrounded by half filled boxes. Crap was everywhere. Picking up the plane ticket off my desk I sighed, how could this be happening?  
  
I'd talked to Casey on the phone last night, and I guess she was all right. But I still can not believe she is married, to Gordon Bombay. The coach of the Freaking ducks! Quack quack quack ya losers. Oh and don't worry there's more, Casey son is yep you guessed it the one, the only, the stupid, the captain of all that is loser Charlie Conway! I have to live, eat; breath the same air as this creep. I do, thank God, get my own bedroom. They live in a smaller apartment, me in an apartment I don't want to sound like a complete snob but ugh.  
  
I felt a twinge of sadness when I picked up my hockey bag. I really liked it here at Jostens Academy. I mean I'm captain of the hockey team, we're the current champions, and I have a ton of friends not to mention a girlfriend. There was a knock at the door as it flung open to reveal none other that Nick Larson, my best friend.  
  
"Hey Adam. How are you holidin up?" He said leaning again the doorframe.  
  
"Alright I guess." I said shrugging.  
  
"Right, I totally buy that, anyway it doesn't matter because I have excellent news. You are going to freak out."  
  
"What?" I said rolling my eyes  
  
"Alright you know how you're Dad talked my Dad into letting me come here so that we could stick together." I nodded, "Well were stuck with me a while longer, I'm going back with you."  
  
"Really." I jumped up and hugged Nick, "this is so cool, I mean you can brave Loser Ville with me." We both cracked up laughing.  
  
"Of course I'm braving Loser Ville with you. I got your back. So any way you are leaving tonight, and I will be there the beginning of next week for school." Nick said. "I can't wait." We hung out for awhile longer around 5 he left me to pack. I cant believe he's coming with me. At least there's a little silver lining in my life.  
  
  
  
"Hey Charlie, earth to Charlie." Averman said from across the cafeteria table.  
  
"huh, oh sorry what did you say?" Charlie snapped back down to earth.  
  
"What's up with you today Charlie?" Jess asked taking another bite of his pizza.  
  
"Well my Mom hit me with some big news yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah I win, she got pregnant before six months were up. Thank you thank you" Fulton said throwing his hands up. The team had placed bets on how long it would take for coach and Casey to have a baby.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, "Yeah were going have a baby, oh guess what he's popping out a sixteen year old ex hawk."  
  
"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Julie asked.  
  
"My Mom's second cousin and his wife died. And they had a son; he's coming to live with us. But no it doesn't end there to top it all off, we know him. Remember Adam Banks."  
  
"No way that creep?" said Connie, "I can't believe this." Jesse sighed. "Wait a minute dose that mean he's not only going to live with you go to school with us and play hockey on our team?" Averman asked.  
  
"Ugh, I hadn't even thought of that," Charlie said laying his head down on the table "Kill me now, my life is over."  
  
"You never know Charlie maybe this will be alright, I mean how bad could Adam be?" Julie comforted.  
  
"How bad can he be?" Jesse hollered as everyone broke in to a story about Adam torturing them, embarrassing them, or kicking there butt on the ice.  
  
"Alright alright, I get the picture he's Satan. But that doesn't mean he's still going to be like that, maybe he wont even play hockey any more." Julie said.  
  
"Maybe." Charlie said doubting it himself. But maybe Jules had a point, maybe I am being slightly dramatic. Maybe we won't kill each other; I mean I'm not expecting a new best friend but maybe it wont be so horrible. What the hell is I thinking, this is Adam-freaking Banks. I don't think there could possibly be an up side to this.  
  
The bell rang and the Ducks all stood up and went there separate ways. Looking up at the clock it read 1 o'clock. Its officially four hours until I go home and my life is over. 


	4. Thing will never be the same

Alright everybody, I am so excited! I've never had so many nice comments about my story. And I truly appreciate that you guys are telling me the truth. So Crazy4nc128, Nellie2, and Anne198 you guys rock for your continuing support and advise! I hope you like it! Drop me a line. Oh and Anne198, I loved the new story you put up and of course the update in a new family! You rock! On with the story..  
  
Charlie walked in from school Jess and Julie trailing behind. Boxes filled the living room.  
  
"Hey Charlie. Jesse, Julie great to see you guys." Coach said smiling big at all of us. "Adam and your Mom are in the back unpacking." Charlie and the gang started back that way. "Charlie," they all stopped short and turned back, "come here one second, listen I know there are some hard feelings between you and him but he's going through a rough time, at least try to be nice."  
  
"I'll try Coach, but I don't know if its gonna work."  
  
"What about you guys?" He said looking at each of them.  
  
"I'll try coach but I don't know if it's gonna work." Jesse replied.  
  
"Oh I think it will work. He has said less that five words since he got here."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and headed towards the fridge grabbing sodas. Charlie grabbed an extra one and they headed down the hall. Charlie paused at the first door on the left. In the middle his Mom was making up a bed with dark blue sheets, on the other corner of the room Adam stood unpacking books onto a desk. Charlie stood there silently for a minute looking at him, he was almost six foot he had the same light brown hair. He was wearing a plan pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt.  
  
Charlie knocked light on the doorframe. His mom looked up and smiled at him, "Charlie your home. Come on in. Adam, this is my son Charlie and his friend Jesse and Julie." "Hey." Charlie said awkwardly.  
  
"Hi." Adam said glancing at him then fixing his gaze at the floor.  
  
(All right into Adams head we go) I got to Gordon and Casey's apartment around noon. The social worker took me up there and introduced us. We went out for lunch I sat there silently while the adults talked everything over.  
  
"So Adam do you still play hockey?" Gordon asked with a warm smile.  
  
I know he's trying to be nice, but hockey is the last thing on my mind right now. But instead I smiled a little and simply said, "Yeah, I played hockey up at Jostens."  
  
"That's great. Maybe you can check out my team, see if you interested in playing."  
  
"Yeah Maybe." Lunch went smoothly for the most part. The three of us went back to the apartment and stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.  
  
"Well why don't I show you your bed room." Casey said walking back down a narrow hallway. She opened a door and I stepped in. It was small rooms with a mattress in one corner a nightstand beside it and a desk on the far wall, the wall were light blue. Looking around it wasn't that bad.  
  
"It's nice." I said trying to break the silence.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you like it. I know its small, and if you don't like blue we can change it."  
  
"Hey Casey don't sweat it. It's fine. I think I'll start unpacking if that alright with you"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart. Do you need any help?"  
  
"Uh not right now, but I'll call if I need anything." She smile and turned on out. I followed her back to the living room and grabbed a couple boxes. I unpacked quietly in my room for quite a few hours.  
  
Casey came in around four thirty and offered to help me make my bed. I agreed quietly. She talked to me about herself a little. I felt a bad, I know she's trying really hard I just didn't feel like making small talk. We were just about done when there was a knock at my door. I glanced up to see three teenagers around my age standing in my doorway.  
  
"Charlie your home. Come on in. Adam, this is my son Charlie and his friend Jesse and Julie." Casey said. Oh great he brought reinforcements I sigh inwardly.  
  
"Hey." Charlie managed to say after an awkward pause.  
  
"Hi" I replied with a slight smile. I glanced back down at the floor then I saw a Pepsi being offered to me. I glanced up curious and was shocked to see Charlie. I took the pop and mumbled, "Thank you." I could see Casey beaming thrilled that Charlie was trying to be nice to me.  
  
We stood there silently for a while longer no one knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey, what's going on back here?" Gordon pocked his head, the lifesaver that he is.  
  
"Oh not much, I was just introducing the boys." Casey said smiling at him.  
  
"That's great. Dinner is ready. I assume you two are staying?" he said smiling at Julie and Jesse.  
  
"Of' course." Jesse replied, "I'll have to call my parents, but if it's alright with you guys, I'd love to stay." Julie said sweetly. Adam couldn't help but role his eyes, she was hot but he couldn't stand perky people. Everyone filled out of the room, but I lingered for a minute thinking.  
  
Jostens had been filled with rich perky people, and I no longer had the patients for them. It's kind of weird but having your parent's die you come to some odd realizations. Like the fact the whole world dose not revolve around Homecoming, and hockey games, and who broke up with who drama. It's scary to think there is the whole big world out there and there is absolutely no one to help get thought it. Maybe once Nick gets here it'll be easier but I'll never be the old Adam, in fact nothing will ever be the same. 


	5. Look at that, the dead has woken

Hey everybody! I am so nervous; this chapter was so hard for me to write. It just wasn't flowing very well. Any way I am begging you please review and tell me what you think. Anne198-*Blush* Thank you so much! You are such a great writer it means so much to me that you are enjoying my little story. I'm not that great but I will be!I hope this chapter is just as good if not better. Oh and I LOVE the new chapter that's up in a New Family Crazy4nc128-You are one crazy chick, but I love ya for it! Nellie2- Thank you so much. But I'm keeping my lips sealed, you'll have to wait and see about Adam and Julie.  
  
(adam) Dinner passed with casual conversation. I stayed out of it; I mean there a family I fell like I was intruding. I picked at the food but barley ate anything. Truth was I hadn't been hungry in days. When I asked to be excuse everyone stared at me slightly but said okay. I got up cleared my plate and headed to my room. I pulled out my novel and settled into bed. Exhausted from all the work of the day I fell asleep immediately.  
  
(Charlie) After about five minutes of awkward silence, Coach broke the silence with his normal jokes. After a while I fell back into the normal scheme of thing goofing off with my friends. Truth was I had no clue Adam was there until he asked to be excused. I tried my hardest not to giggle, I mean who the heck is this kid, I normally just get up and leave. He even cleared his plate; Darn preppy was making me look bad.  
  
"He hardly ate three bites." Mom said worrying as usual.  
  
"Hey Casey, give him some time. Once he adjust better I'm sure things will work out." Coach said with a reassuring smile. That made Mom smile. I like the fact Coach can make Mom smile. Corny as it sounds I do want my Mom to be happy.  
  
"Wonderful dinner Casey, thank you for letting me stay." Julie said. She sure dose know how to suck up. She's all cute and sweet around people get out on the ice and I swear that girl could rip me in two goalie or not.  
  
"Yea Ma it was great." Jesse added. I don't remember when Jesse and I started referring to each others mom's as ma but it made sense, considering he practically lived here. I jump on the good child bandwagon and agree, "Yea Mom this it my favorite."  
  
She smiles and bows dramatically as she clears the table, "Thank you thank you." We all start clapping and yelling Encore, like the dorks we are. The guys and I, Oh excuse me, the guy and girl and I settled into the living room for a movie. I have no idea what we settled on because before the previews were over we were in the middle of a colossal pillow fight. The phone rang and I grabbed off the receiver, "Hello." I say just as Jesse and Julie hit me from both side. I drop the phone, "You guys are so Dead."  
  
The fight continues brutally until Gordon comes in, "Who was it?"  
  
"Oh crap," digging for the phone I found it under the couch how'd it get there? "Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah," A voice says laughing on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, who did you want to talk to?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Who?" I asked having a total brain fart, "Oh never mind, uh May I ask who this is?" Adam was pretty quick giving out our number.  
  
"Jason, his older brother."  
  
"Ohhh, yea he's here let me get him." Charlie said. Looking up at Gordon, "It's for Adam."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"Why don't you try walking back there and knocking?" I roll my eyes and walk back there Jesse trailing me. I knocked, but no one answered me. I looked at Jesse for help but he just shrugged and opens the door. The light was on but Adam was curled up on his bed.  
  
"Uh, Jason I'm sorry but Adam seems to be sleeping." A hand flew out from under the cover reaching for the phone. "Well look at that, the dead has woken." I say interrupting Jason and handing Adam the phone. Jesse and I walk out but halfway down the hallway I realize Jesse isn't behind me. Turning around I see him, "What are you doing," I whisper. "Shh, I'm listening."  
  
"What are they talking about?" I ask curious.  
  
"Cake eater's been telling him about the apartment and you guys." We huddled around the door. ' (adam again.) I was in the middle of a wonderful dream when I hear Captain ducky say, "Uh, Jason I'm sorry but Adam seems to be sleeping." Ugh I sighed who dare wake me. I threw my hand out and motioned for the phone, I hear Charlie say, "Well look at that, the dead has woken." And I feel the phone in my hand.  
  
"Hello?" I say groggily.  
  
"Hey shrimp, how's it going?" Jason says happily.  
  
"It would be better if I was still asleep."  
  
"Well good morning to you to Mr. cranky. Listen I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. And ask about the family."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't fell good about this."  
  
"Hey give it some time, If I know you, which I do, you've been quite Adam and haven't said more than six words to them." I couldn't help but smile, Jason knows me like the back of his hand. "So how is everything so far?"  
  
"Well I guess the apartments nice. My bedroom's nice and big. Casey is sweet but really concerned about me which is slightly annoying. She checked on me like a zillion times already. Gordon's nice but I think he's trying to recruit me for hockey, which I can't blame him after all I am the best." I hear my brother snort. Giggling I continue, "And Charlie, well we haven't fought yet. Truth is I haven't decided on him, he had some ducks over and kept out of the way."  
  
"Well try not to fight with him, besides they sound like fun." Oh joy now Jason is on there side. "Anyway I better let you get back to sleep, long distance is not cheep."  
  
"Wait, what am I going to do all night? When will I get to talk to you again? Jason?"  
  
"Hey hey, chill." He tried to sooth knowing Adam was slightly freaked out by the new living arrangement. "Why don't you go and sit down with them, watch some TV. If that doesn't work go take a shower and get to bed. I'll make sure I call you Tommrow night, and if you need me before then just call me cell."  
  
"Alright," Adam crocked out. Why the hell am I getting so emotional?  
  
We said our good byes and I sat on my bed for a few minutes tryin to pull myself together. I sighed rubbed my face and got up to brave the family.  
  
Opening the door I was suddenly face to face with Charlie and Jesse both looking at me sheepishly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes they are really bad at this spying thing. I'd spied on my older brother for years and never got caught, I'll give Charlie a break I mean he has no siblings but I have come expect more outta loud mouth Jesse.  
  
I brushed passed them with out a word and walked into the living room. Gordon, Casey and Julie were scattered around the room watching none other than Trading Spaces. I had to smile as Paige Davis rambled on about the rules. I hung the phone up and headed back towards my room.  
  
"Hey Adam wanna watch TV with us? We can find something else?" Julie said from the couch a friendly smile on her lips. I smiled back and nodded walking sheepishly over she patted the couch next to her and I flopped down. Charlie and Jesse found spots in the slightly crowded living room. We ended up on some old horror movie; the kind with terrible effects and the sound is off from the lips. Before I knew it we were joking and making fun of the movie. .  
  
Gordon looked at the kids and smiled. The foursome had fallen asleep around eleven and each was curled up around the room. All the kids seemed to be adjusting well. Charlie didn't warm up to people fast but there were very few people he couldn't get along with. Jesse was slightly harder to read, but he didn't hate Adam in fact he seemed mildly interested in getting to know him. Looking at Julie he had to sigh, she seemed to really like Adam, making his job of getting the kids to be friends, a lot easier. Adam was funny kid, he's deathly shy and quite for the first six hours, then after dinner he came out and really tried to get along. Maybe this was going to work. 


	6. Dare I say?

Hey ya'll. Two Chapters is one day I ROCK! This might be a little confusing I am on one heck of caffeine high, so email me with any questions! PLEASE review, I'll love you forever!  
  
(Adam) I had padded around all morning not doing much. The funeral was Tommrow, but Jason was arriving later today. I was back in my room flipping through a spots magazine for the millionth time when I heard a knock. Gosh Casey it's been a whole eight minutes my mind screamed along with my famous eye roll. But instead I yelled, "Come in." The door swung open, "What?" I asked not bothering to look up.  
  
"Hey, here I was excepting a parade, and I don't even give me a wow Nick I'm so glad you here, or a big hug, or even just hi but no, I get a pathetic come in?" Nick said looking around the room.  
  
"Oh my God, Nick." I said leaping up and giving him a hug.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"When did you get here?" I said he crossed my room and sat down on the bed across from me, tossing clothes as he settled.  
  
"Around ten. My mom wanted me to hang out with the family for a while."  
  
"This is so cool, but I thought you were coming in two days."  
  
"Slight change of plans. Besides I wanted to be here for the funeral."  
  
"Don't remind me, I am not looking forward to Tommrow." Nick gave me a nod and we sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Alright that's it." He seized me and started dragging me towards the door.  
  
"What the hell are doing?" I yelled slightly fighting back. He dragged me all the way to the living room and dropped me down on the couch.  
  
"You've been locked up in that bed room for way too long. I mean I let you get away with being all down and mopey and quiet back at Jostens dorm. Your parents had just died for Christ sake. But it's been a whole week, it's about time you had some fun. Even if I have to force it on you," he reached over me opening the blinds, "Remember this, its called sun light. You could use some, Mr. Vampire."  
  
By this time Gordon, Charlie and Casey were all laughing. I gave each an evil stare.  
  
"Fine, will work on sunshine Tommrow. I think I'm in the mood to watch some TV." He said picking the remote up off the coffee table. Flipping through he finally landed on a hockey game. I sat still giving Nick dirty looks for about the first half hour. But something about Nick, something I will never completely understand, cracks me up. Before I knew it we were eating potato chips, drinking soda, and yelling at the TV, just like the good old times, well except for the fact Jason wasn't there and Janet, our old maid, wasn't yelling at us about the mess.  
  
About half way through the game I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."  
  
He turned taking another sip of his pop. "No problem man. That's what I'm here for." We did our little handshake and put our feet up on the table. Around five thirty there was a knock at the door. I didn't bother moving I just yelled, "Come in." "Adam Michael Banks what the hell do you think your doing with your feet on the table."  
  
I was off that couch in less than 2.8 seconds. "Jason." I said but I was so happy it came out squeal like. Giving him a huge hug, the going down the stairs at full speed.  
  
"Yo." Nick said from the couch not moving.  
  
"Yo to you to." Jason said hitting him with a pillow.  
  
(Charlie) I came into the living room. In the doorway stood, who I assume is Jason. Adam stopped gave Jason a hug then went flying down the stairs. "Hey." I said casually, "I'm Charlie."  
  
"Hi Charlie, I'm Jason."  
  
"What's up with him?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Adam, he's just excited. I brought some of his stuff from home."  
  
Nick got up and set off down the stairs, Jason and I trailing. That's when I saw it. Adam was literally hugging a car. Is that even possible? Oh well trust me he found some way to hug it.  
  
"Oh my baby I missed you so much." He said sitting down in the Lexus. I kid you not sixteen years old and he has an Sc430 Lexus. "Oh hello car. Hello CD player."  
  
Jesse came out; he lived in a smaller house right across the street. "What the hell is this?" He yelled looking at me.  
  
"My car." Adam said. He wasn't trying to rub it in, but here I am six months older than him and I don't have my licenses and here he is behind the wheel of a brand new Lexus.  
  
"Once a cake eater always a cake eater." Jesse said  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Adam asked looking at him.  
  
"You're my problem man." Thankfully Mom and Coach chose that moment to pull up in the spot next to Adam.  
  
"Hey boys." Coach said in a warning tone.  
  
"Hi." I said, Adam and Jesse were still in a stare out but finally Jesse looked away.  
  
"Now you must me Jason." Mom said getting out of the car.  
  
"Yes I am. Casey Gordon it's nice to meet both of you." He said, boy were preppy's polite or what?  
  
"Now who are you?" They said looking at Nick who had joined Adam leaning against the hood of the car.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Nick Larson." Adam said.  
  
"Yo," Nick said, Adam shot him a look and a smile bumping him slightly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Know why don't we all head upstairs." Mom said smoothing things over. Jesse shrugged and mumbled he needed to go home. But the rest of us went up. It was weird watching Adam with his brother and Nick. It was like the Ducks and me. Joking around wrestling and being very noisy.  
  
Around eight they got up grabbing shoes and keys when Adam looked at me and asked, "Hey were going to go grab ice-cream. Do you want to come?" I stared at him dumbfounded for a second but nodded.  
  
I got up and left with them. It was weird how easy it was to get along with them. Nick and Jason automatically started joking with me. Adam didn't talk to me at first but never completely cut me out of the group. I couldn't help but think maybe I should be doing the same to him ya know at least trying to get along with him, dare I say include him. 


	7. A hawk a duck and a funeral

Hey again! I'm back! I was so surprised by all your nice comments, so I have to say THANKYOU! Ya'll know how to perk a girl up! And to the three people that are awesome enough to continually review: Nellie2- thank you for your continuing advise and love! You ROCK! Anne198- You are so sweet. You've helped me a lot and I have to THANK you from the bottom of my heart. Its your story that started this in the first place and it's turned into the longest and best thing I've ever written thanks to you guys for giving me the constant guidance and understanding my humor! Crazy4nc128- Hey there, I have to ask, What's the nc in your penname stand for? LoL just wondering. Anyway I like Charlie being nice to Adam to. And I think he would be just because in D1 he was nice to him. I know I'm rambling, but thank you for the review.  
  
(ADAM) The funeral was a surreal experience. I looked up at my brother and saw he was fighting back tear, Casey had been crying through the whole thing Nick stood next to me he kept giving me looks. Why am I not balling my eyes out to? I mean my parent's bodies are being buried, shouldn't I at least be a little teary? I looked over a Charlie and had to fight from laughing. He looked about as awkward as I feel. He kept pulling at his tie and inching slightly farther away. I looked back at the tombstone the priest started talking about my parents. When he started talking about the amazing parents they were tears blurred my eyes.  
  
Panic swept through my body, I had to get out of there. I stood there fighting the tears for a couple of minutes, but couldn't take it. I walked across the cemetery quickly, keeping my head down and praying no one followed me. I reached a little pond; some kids were ice-skating out on the ice. I sat down. Just being near the ice seemed to calm me.  
  
I sensed someone hovering behind me. "Either sit down or go away, I'd prefer the latter." Some one sat down next to me, his shoulder bumped mine so I knew it was Nick. I brushed the tears from my eyes, and sighed. But then a second person sat down on the other side. Oh great, they sent reinforcements. I didn't look at either and we sat in silence for ten minutes or so.  
  
"Do you want to play?" Charlie's voice said from next to me.  
  
"Charlie?" I sat there in complete shock  
  
"Come on, Will play." He said standing up him and nick pulling me to my feet.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"uh hockey. I though you played." Charlie said.  
  
"Well yeah, but how, I mean we don't have skates or sticks, or pucks."  
  
"I brought all that stuff." Larson said looking at me, "I was talking to Charlie earlier and we planned it out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hockey clears my mind after a hard day. And I think your parent's funeral has to be one of the hardest days of your life." Charlie said pulling my skates out of the bag.  
  
"Wait a minute, these were in my closet. You went through all my stuff."  
  
"I know I know, sorry." I shot a look over at Nick.  
  
"Look," I finally said, "I appreciate you guys doing this but I'm not really in the mood to play hockey."  
  
"Come on Adam, you know you want to. When ever you have a problem you head to the nearest rink and do laps." I sighed in frustration. Nick was right, why do I have to tell him everything. "Fine, I am forced to make you." He said grabbing my foot, "Charlie please hold him?" I started to struggle but Charlie sat down on my chest, not much you can do fight that off. He slid off both my shoes and laced up my skates. Just when I thought I might very well die of lack of oxygen I was pulled to my feet and literally dragged to the ice.  
  
Nick pulled and pushed me until I finally started skating on my own. Somewhere into the second lap I tuned out the kids, and Charlie and Nick. It was just me, doing what I love to do. I hate it when Nick's right. But yet again he was. This is what I needed to do, skate.  
  
"Man, your like the Engizer bunny, you kept going and going." Charlie said with a laugh when I skated over to them. I was finally done; I'd come to peace with the world. The streetlight had already turned on I hadn't realized how late it was. "We better head home. Mom's going to start worrying." I nod and took off my skates, trailing the two of them home.  
  
"Where have you been?" Is the first thing I hear when we walked in the door. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Casey, it wasn't Gordon, and yep you guessed it, Jason.  
  
Well it didn't surprise me. Jason's been taking care of me for a long time. Dad and Mom were always working so he took upon himself to know were I was at all times.  
  
"What were you boys thinking?" Casey asked. I guess Nick and Charlie forgot to tell the parents their plan for me. Damn now to top this day off I'm in trouble.  
  
"Look Jason, before you totally freak out and have a parental moment on me hear me out." He nodded partially smiling, "I was totally upset during the funeral and walked off, Nick knowing me as well as he dose already knew I was going to be upset."  
  
"So I talked to Charlie and when I found out there was a pond nearby I knew it was perfect. So I brought all out skates with me to the funeral." Nick explained.  
  
"So when Adam left we followed and let him skate. He's really good Coach." Charlie finished.  
  
"And you know me Jason, I skate to clear my head, to make peace with the universe. But it took a while because quite frankly the universe sucks right now." I added in the last of it. All right now for a little smile and eye contact, ah yes its working Jason is smiling. Oh boy being squished, big hug from Casey.  
  
"That is a so sweet boy." She said all teary eyed. Wow is she one touchy feely lady. Oh well. We have escaped punishment. "You boys must be starving, I made my famous lasagna. Go wash up and I'll get it on the table."  
  
We walked down the hall and shoved all three of us into the small bathroom and we could not stop laughing. Trust me I have no idea what was so funny, but it was hilarious.  
  
"That was fun." Nick said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah it actually was. I didn't think I was going to have any fun today but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Thanks guys, I had fun too. It feels like I hadn't had fun in ages." Adam said drying his hand. They shoved each other all the way to the dinning room and settled in. Jason rolled his eyes at the three of them but Adam knew he wasn't mad. They each settled into a seat and ate dinner quickly. Adam walking back to his room Nick on his heels Charlie paused at Adam's doorframe then turned to go to his own bedroom.  
  
"Hey Charlie, you wanna hang out?" Nick said  
  
He pondered for a moment looking me in the eye.  
  
"Come on, or are were that bad?" I said reassuringly.  
  
"Aright." He said with a big smile. He walked in my room and looked flopped down on my bed. "I like what you've done with the place." He commented, looking at all the poster covering the walls. His eyes kept drifting, he hadn't been in my room since I moved in. "You have a computer." He said excitedly when he saw the laptop sitting on my desk.  
  
"Yea, I got it last Christmas. My Mom and Dad thought I'd be nice to have over at Jostens."  
  
"That is so cool." Charlie said. I came over and sat down in my chair that was right next to my bed.  
  
Normally it takes a while for me to get comfortable talking to someone I didn't know very well, but with Nick him and Charlie were talking each other's ears off in less than ten seconds. Movies, music, hockey, they had talked about it all, me interjecting with info every now and then.  
  
It was nice to see that Nick and Charlie could get along. I didn't hate Charlie, we have nothing in common, but he's not a bad guy. We laughed and listen to loud music until ten when Casey came in and made Nick go home.  
  
"Nick is so cool." Charlie said helping me clean up after tornado Nick.  
  
"Yeah, he my best friend."  
  
"Was he a hawk with you?" I looked up surprised. Neither of us had brought up our childhood fights.  
  
"Well yeah, Larson plays forward left." We stood in silence for a sec before I said, "Look, that was a long time ago, and it was stupid and I guess I'm sorry."  
  
He looked up with that cocky grin of his, "Hey its no big deal, and your right it was stupid, cake eater." I had to laugh at the name.  
  
"What was up with the whole cake eater thing. I mean it makes no since. I like cake, who doesn't? And it's not very insulting. I mean my brain dead brother has done better than cake eater."  
  
"Hey we were like ten, give us a break." He said laughing. We finished up and headed to bed. At least today didn't completely suck. 


	8. girly talk and hockey pains

I LOVE you guys! I got five reviews in less than twenty-four hours! Thank you all so much! Now it's going to take me a little longer to update for a little while. I have tendonitis in my right wrist so it hurts to type : ( Anyway please tell me what you think of this one! Luv, Rachel!  
  
Crazy4nc128- hehehe! I loved him so much like two years ago! Thank you for your review.  
  
Gwenyth Hunter- A new Reviewer! I am so thrilled, especially since I love you stories! I try to catch my errors but it always make since in my head! Sorry! And I'm working on the Julie Adam stuff.  
  
Nellie2- Thank you! I'm excited about his story to.  
  
Anne- I am so thrilled you like it, I am having so much fun writing it.  
  
SpickeytheHedgehog- I must admit I am an angst girl myself but I cant write it, I'm way to Happy go lucky! This chapter is focused more on the ducks side and I'm trying to balance it out! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I was so excited to have some new reviewers!  
  
Sunday all the ducks flocked together for one final practice before tryouts. Coach Orion wanted to add some new blood into the mix and the Ducks hoped to show him they didn't need it. It was to be another fun year with Orion but the good news was Coach Bombay and Orion were joining forces to keep us focused and make it fun. Connie and Julie were the only two in the locker room; it was an unofficial rule the girls showed up early to change before the boys got there.  
  
"So did you meet Adam on Friday?"  
  
"Yes I did." Julie said with a huge smile.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Come on dish."  
  
"Alright alright, he is totally hot. I mean that body of his is one well- oiled machine! And to top it off he's sweet and shy and so nice." Julie said dreamily.  
  
"So are you going to make a move?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you obviously are in complete and total love with him, so why not get a boyfriend?"  
  
"For starters I am not in love with him, and second off I do not need a boyfriend. I am busy enough thank you. Between hockey and ap classes when do I have time for a guy? Besides can you really imagine me wasting a Saturday night waiting for him to call?"  
  
"Alright I get it, but you do like him. Come on admit it."  
  
"Okay, I like him, are you happy now."  
  
"Stop your girly talk already, it's driving me crazy!" Greg Goldberg said. The girls hadn't noticed but the boys had arrived and were already changed.  
  
"Hey we have to listen to boy talk all the time. Besides this is way more interesting." Connie said flipping her braid over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you like cake eater." Jesse said from the other side of the room. Charlie's brain immediately thought back to his conversation with Adam last night and couldn't help but start laughing.  
  
"Why can't I like Adam, he was nice. We had fun that night even you." Julie said matter of factly.  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes and looked over at Charlie.  
  
"Adam's not that bad." Charlie said with a shrug.  
  
"What the hell is this? Whose side are you on?"  
  
"Since when to I have to take sides? This isn't a war. You're my best friend Jesse but Adam is my cousin of some kind, and he's living with me, what am I suppose to do?"  
  
Jesse threw Charlie back against the locker door but no one got in another word because conveniently Coach Orion and strolled in.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach Orion yelled.  
  
A mummer of nothing came from the ducks.  
  
"Good that's what I thought." He said looking directly at Jesse and Charlie. "Now get on the ice. You have a point to prove."  
  
They started with laps and basic skating techniques. It was fairly easy, but then the scrimmages began. Its started to look District five had returned. Charlie was skating hard but Jesse had decided to not play hockey, he was playing hit Charlie every chance I get while blocking everything he did with the puck.  
  
"Hall, Conway. Forgive me! I must have forgotten to mention you on the same team! What the hell are you guys doing out there? It looks like you haven't skated in months" Orion yelled the vein in his forehead fully inflamed.  
  
Averman came by and grabbed his water bottle. "I thought you would get it by now coach. We don't do off-season practicing, its not Duck style. Quack Quack" He said skating back out on the ice.  
  
Orion shot Gordon a look and Gordon just shrugged. "You know this is your fault."  
  
"It may be my fault but it's your problem. Come on Ted we've gotta go pray for a miracle. That's it team, hit the showers.  
  
  
  
(Charlie) I got home and rested my poor bruised body. Memo to self never get on Jesse bad side, it's not pretty. I was surprised the house was so quiet but Jason had flown out last night and apparently Nick had something better to do. Even thought I think he would of enjoyed making fun of me in my bruised and battered state. Mom was working her shift at the dinner, which meant it was just me, Coach and Adam. For the most part Adam went back to being silent and hibernating in his room. Coach and I sat around talking over the hockey strategies for this season.  
  
"We really need to up our defense and get at least one more good scorer." Bombay said looking over his notes. His forehead creased as he continued mutter under his breath. I was begging to get hella bored.  
  
Adam finally came out for substance. He grabbed some chips and settled down next to me on the couch. We sat there munching on chips not really talking until he finally asked, "What are you guys doing."  
  
"Planning out our hockey strategy for this year."  
  
"Oh joy he said sarcastically." I passed him all of Bombay's notes he flipped through them not seeming very interested. He started reading thought the line up the puzzled look on his face spreading.  
  
"What's up with this line up? Why's Tyler on third line, he's better than that. And you have Hall on the far left, and Charlie way on the other end, if my memory servers e right they are great at playing together you should keep them close." I couldn't help but snort, oh yeah lets put Jesse closer to me, that'll work wonderful, gives him more chances to strike. Adam continued rambling for about ten minutes on absolutely everything that was wrong with our lineup. Man dose he know a lot about hockey strategy. Coach sat listening very intently to every word nodding occasionally.  
  
I let myself wander off to La La land until I heard Coach say, "So are you trying out Tommrow?" Adam looked over at me.  
  
"I'm not sure. I know Nick is but I didn't think me being on the team was such a great idea." Adam said carefully.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be, you're a great player Adam." Coach said coaxingly, "If your worried about the team hating you don't, there to busy being mad at Ted." He said jokingly. Adam gave him a half fake smile.  
  
"I'll think about it." He finally replied.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nick said as we walked down the hallways. It was my first day at Eden Hall and I hate to say it but I'm nervous.  
  
"I just don't think me playing hockey here is a good idea. I mean you remember how much the ducks hate me. And Hall and I have not gotten off to a good start."  
  
"So what if world war three almost brakes out every time you guys see each other? I want you to play hockey with me. Besides, your Dad would want you to play." "How dare you bring him into this. It doesn't matter what my Dad would have wanted me to do, if you haven't noticed he's dead. I know it was his lifelong dream for me to go pro but it doesn't matter any more. None of it dose. Alright maybe I'm sick of being told I should play hockey, Maybe I'm tired of being pushed in to things, Maybe I can't do it with out him." I said taking a deep breath, my throat felt tight. Nick took a step back a little surprised at my outburst. Hell I was surprised, it was one of those times were your talking, and have no idea what was coming out.  
  
"Hey, I 'm sorry Adam I didn't mean to pry." He said in an odd voice stepping past me and continuing down the hall.  
  
"No, Nick wait, I'm sorry. I don't even know where that came from. I didn't to yell at you. I just, god I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean Yea I love hockey but life's a little more complicated than that."  
  
"No sweat man. I know you're just blowing off steam, I'm just not use to it being aimed at me."  
  
"What should I do?" I asked leaning against the lockers.  
  
"Well, what if you came to tryouts with me and see how it goes? You could always quit the team if it doesn't work out."  
  
I walked into my first class and sighed. "I guess that could work."  
  
"YAY!" He said sitting down next to me. The bell rang and the teacher started droning on and on about literature. I couldn't concentrate, I was to busy worrying about hockey tryouts later. I guess I'll have to wait and see! 


	9. wohoo go team!

Alright this chapter was hard for me to write. I re-wrote probably ten million times. So please tell me if you like it! Oh and it's over three THOUSAND words! So I broke it into two chapters!  
  
Thanks to- Gwyenth Hunter, Crazy4nc128 I'm sorry your sick! I loved your idea and I hope you like the fight. Anne198 your such a sweetie! Spickeythehedgehog thank you so much. I'm trying really hard with this story and I hope you like this chapter too. Nellie2 you're simply fab. Darling! And finally death to all rubix cubes! Thank you all so much!  
  
Alright I hope you like! Now I've never written a fight before so please tell me if I messed this up. I am perfectly willing to re-write it! I am in the process of planning the next chapter and any advise is appreciated! Thanks!  
  
I spent the rest of the school day dreading practice, stupid Nick talking me in to this. Oh well. I walked to my fifth period, which was Math. It was the first class I didn't have with Nick. I found a seat near the middle of the classroom and sat down.  
  
"Hi Adam." I looked up to see the girl I had meet my first night back in Minnesota.  
  
"Hey," I said back looking slightly confused. What was her name? J something, Jessica maybe.  
  
But thankfully she jumped in saying, "I'm Julie. We meet over at Charlie's house."  
  
"Oh I remembered you, just wasn't sure on your name." She smiled with a relived sigh.  
  
"So how's your first day here at Eden Hall going?" she asked.  
  
"Alright I guess. The food was good." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"So will I see you at hockey try outs?"  
  
"Your on the hockey team?"  
  
"Yea I'm the goalie."  
  
"I didn't know they let girls play here." Her face fell from its bright smile, "Not that I don't think girl can play or something I just. But uh yeah I'll be there." I said slightly blushing. I was horrible at talking to people, especially girls. Thank god the bell rang. I sighed and sank back in my chair stupid! When the bell rang I nearly ran from the room.  
  
After classes Nick and I meet up and walked to the locker rooms. A man I'd never meet was standing in there. He waited about five minutes us standing around talking. There were five of us.  
  
"Alright, I want all of you to suite up and I'll see you on the ice." Nick and I sat down putting on my pads, lacing up my skate. I waited for him to finish then we both went out on the ice. The ducks were already scrimmaging. I stopped to watch them when Coach blew his whistle and motioned for us to come over.  
  
"Every body take a knee. Everyone look at the number on you jersey. If you are above fifty you are red below you are blue. Understand?" A chorus of yes Coach Orion was heard. He blew his whistle again, "Alright lets scrimmage. I want to see what you can do." He said glancing at us.  
  
I took a face off against Averman. I knocked him down and easily took control of the puck. I went flying ducking past people left and right. I passed the puck across the ice to Nick He took it up near the goal and faked out the goalie passing it back to me, I fired it in there right past Julie.  
  
We skated right back to center ice. Both of us took hockey very seriously, no playing around, no pointless congratulations. We've scored before. He took the next face off against Jesse Hall. He actually was a good player and won the face off. Nick automatically took off after him he knocked him down from behind and took the puck; he took off like a light towards the goal. Passing the puck to me, I waited for him to get clear and fired it over to him he went behind the nets and slid it in past Julie.  
  
I'd been playing with Nick since I learned how to skate. We knew where the other was going to be, we communicated I could second-guess every move he'd make.  
  
I smiled and looked up into the bleachers excepting to see my Father smiling face. Disappointment washed over me. You knew he wasn't going to be there, my brain yelled at me. As I skated memories flashed through my head, my Dad and I buying my first pair of skates, my first goal in a hockey game. I guess I never realized that every single practice, every game of my life he'd been they're watching me, except today. I felt my chest tighten; I started sweating my heart began racing. The only way I know how to describe it was panic. Except this panic felt like it was chocking me. I don't know what was happening but I had to make it stop.  
  
I skated over to the side and grabbed my water bottle, shaking as I took a couple of sips. Focus Adam gets your head in the game. I forced my self to calm down, skating back out on the ice trying to keep together. The rest of the game went by as quite a blur. I did all right, I decided.  
  
When Coach blew the whistle we all turned, I saw Charlie go down to his knee I imitated him.  
  
"Alright, Coach Orion and I have seen enough. First I want to say you all did a good job, but we only have room for two on Varsity. So go ahead go change will post you names on the back board in a few minutes."  
  
All of us including the ducks headed to the locker rooms. I knew I'd done well enough to make varsity. I didn't know if I even wanted to be duck. Nick however was sweating bullets.  
  
"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about, you did great." I said trying to make him calm down enough he'd sit still the incessant bouncing was getting to me.  
  
"Yeah right. My passes were weak, and I had poor puck control." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was such a worrywart. I already knew he made varsity. He was an amazing player.  
  
Coach Bombay and Orion walked in, Orion walked past pinning a bright white piece of paper on the bored. The moment the coaches walked out there was a huddle around the bored.  
  
Nick turned back towards me, "Adam, we made it." He yelled. I smiled at him and turned back towards my locker.  
  
"That's great." I said mustering all the enthusiasm I could. I changed out and packed all my pads away, Nick was over talking to the rest of the team.  
  
Charlie walked over to me and sat down on the bench, "Adam, contain yourself, I've never seen you so excited." He said with a hint of amusement in his eye.  
  
"Wohoo go team." I said pathetically.  
  
"This is crap, you don't even want to be here. What's your deal preppy, to good for us?" Jesse said walking up getting in my face.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. I was not going to fight with him; it was a waste of my valuable time.  
  
"I was talking you to cake eater." He said getting in front of me giving me a slight shove.  
  
"And I was ignoring you." I said stepping around him.  
  
"That's it you preppy little rich boy," I felt him grab me from behind punching me once and shoving me into the lockers.  
  
And that was it for me; I threw down my bag and punched him hard knocking him to the ground. He was faster than me but I was taller and outweighed him by quite a bit. We went at each other; I threw him into the lockers with all my body weight, his punching my stomach repeatedly. Charlie, Nick and the rest of the team came over breaking it up.  
  
"Hey hey, keep it cool man." Russ Tyler said looking at Jesse.  
  
"God Jesse, What the hell is you problem? Adam didn't do anything."  
  
"What's my problem, you don't even know who you are any more Charlie. I'm your best friend, not that piece of,"  
  
"Shut up Hall," I interrupted, "Look just leave Charlie out of this, alright. You're right I don't want to be here, but I didn't get a choice. You don't have to like me okay, in fact I prefer you didn't. Not when you just treated your best friend like shit because you don't like me. I guess your right I am better than you. I would never do that to anyone, epically not Charlie he's just trying to be nice. God grow up, were not ten years old anymore." Nick came over and slightly grabbed my arm.  
  
"Lets get out of here." He said staring to drag me; I just nodded as he walked me out. 


	10. Too much to prove

"I'm not playing on that team. I told you this would happen." I said once we finally got out of there. He just shrugged. I yelled at him the whole way to the car him just nodding every now and then. I got in my car and started it up. I drove not really going anywhere. I finally pulled off in a parking lot and looked over at him. He just looked at me.  
  
Smiling he said, "That was quite a lecture you gave him. Not to mention the bloody nose he got." I gave halfhearted laugh. "What's going on with Adam? That wasn't you in there. You never lose your temper, not even at some loudmouth."  
  
"I don't know. It's just, frustrating. All Charlie's done is tried to be nice to me and I like him."  
  
"Don't you dare try to tell me this is about Charlie, Something else is going on and you're not telling." Nick said cutting me off.  
  
"I played hockey today," I started not wanting to cry in front of Nick, I took a deep breath and continued "I've never been at a tryout or a game with out looking up in the stands and seeing my Dad. But he wasn't there today Nick. I know he's gone but I just freaked out it was like I suddenly couldn't breathe. And I guess Jesse was just the last straw."  
  
"Hey at least you took it out on him this time and not me." He joked trying to lighten the mood. I smiled weekly at him and nodded. "Why don't I take you home?"  
  
"Alright." We switched places and I let him drive. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally said, "Listen I don't know what to say to make you fell better. So why don't you try to call Jason." He said handing me his cell phone. I dialed Jason's cell number and let it ring.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Jason's long time off again on again girlfriend say.  
  
"Hey Caitlin, is my brother around. I need to talk to him."  
  
"Oh hi Adam! Yeah your brother's right here." I heard the phone be passed over.  
  
"Hey shrimpo. What's up?"  
  
"Well I went to school, yelled at Nick, had lunch, Embarrassed myself with a girl, went to hockey tryouts, made varsity, had brawl in the locker room, went on a drive with nick, actually had a nervous break down, and total blew off Gordon. You?"  
  
"Okay wait a minute. Lets take this one thing at a time. You got in a fight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who and why?"  
  
"Well it Jesse Hall. You know the duck. He was harassing me and Charlie and before I knew it he punched me, I threw him in to a locker and gave him a bloody nose."  
  
"I'm not sure weather to be proud or concerned. Adam you never fight with people what's really going on?"  
  
"Dear god. What's with you people are you and Nick cops or something? How can you always know when I lie? Anyway," I went on to explain to Jason what I'd told Nick.  
  
"Okay so you got upset about Dad, and went and hit some guy because he annoyed you."  
  
"Well he technically hit me first."  
  
"Whatever. Listen, I'm not sure exactly what to say. But I know you should play hockey. It's been your dream for years why change it now. And the whole Jesse thing, listen don't take out bad feelings about Dad on him. Just ignore him, he'll eventually ignore you." Jason kept taking the whole drive home. He rambled on trying to make some point and make me feel better. It's kind of nice to know your older brother will sit for a whole half hour and listen to your problems and try to solve them.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Nick asked. We pulled up in front of the apartment; he turned off the car and looked over at me.  
  
"Yea I'll be fine. Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" I asked as we got out. He took his backpack out of the trunk.  
  
"I'll be fine to." He came over and actually gave me a little hug, "I'll see ya Tommrow. Hopefully the second day of school will be better. Call me!" He said walking off towards his house.  
  
I walked in the room and it fell completely silent. They were obviously talking about practice. I sighed but just walked past Charlie and Gordon silently.  
  
"Wait Adam," I turned back to Gordon, "I think we need to talk about this."  
  
"Fine talk." I said even thought I was not in the mood to talk to him. I like Gordon sure, but I don't trust him. I hardly know him.  
  
"Charlie told me what happened in the locker room."  
  
"Great, I guess that means you don't need me any longer, I'm sure Charlie can fill you in on all the detail. I'll be in my room."  
  
"Adam," he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Don't you Adam me. Who the hell are you giving me the warning tone. I didn't do anything. Your precious little duck attacked me. Give them a warning."  
  
"I'm sorry." Gordon said running his hand through his hair. "Look let's start over. Will you come in here sit down and talk to us for a few minutes?"  
  
I walked back into the room and sat down on the couch across from Charlie and Gordon.  
  
"Look what happened today never should have. Look I know I don't know you very well. But I don't exactly understand what happened. You don't seem like the type to fight with Jesse, even if he deserved it. So I wanted to hear your side."  
  
"It's not me. I just didn't have a very good day. Starting school was weird and stuff." I said. I wasn't exactly comfortable spilling my heart and soul out to Gordon, epically not in front of Charlie. "But I talked it over with Jason and I guess I'm going to give hockey and the team a chance. I may very well regret that but I've been playing hockey long before I meet any of you. And I'm going to keep playing hockey. This isn't going to stop me not know I've got too much to prove. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to let Jesse get to me anymore."  
  
Gordon looked at me a little surprised and finally nodded, "I guess we don't have anything to talk over. You can do whatever want."  
  
I smile and got up, headed towards the kitchen Charlie following me. "Hey thanks for sticking up for me. Jesse actually apologized after you left."  
  
"Well thanks for being nice to me. Even thought your friends gave you crap for it." We each grabbed food and went our separate ways. He went to the TV, I went to the kitchen table and pulled out all my homework. I worked on it till around five when Casey came in.  
  
"Hey Adam,"  
  
"Hey Casey. How was your day?" I asked getting up to help her with the grocery bags in her arms.  
  
"It was alright. Thank you so much Adam. If only I could train the other two to be as nice as you." She said sending a look over to Charlie and Gordon both on the couch feet on the table. "Now how was your first day at school?"  
  
"It was okay I guess. The classes are going to be hard but I think I'll be able to keep up." I said putting the cereal into the cupboard.  
  
"Well that's great." We talked for a while longer. I spent the next hour helping her with dinner before I settled in to my room. I finished all of my homework around eight and headed to bed. It was hard pounding the heck out of a loudmouth. 


	11. Math and girls, they are both a headache...

Hey everybody I don't have a lot of time. But I wanted to say quickly thank you to all my reviewer old and new! And that the next chapter will be up later today or Tommrow! REVIEW please! I love you all  
  
The next week over at Eden was a tense one. Classes went fine for Adam but hockey practice was a pain in the neck. The team still hated him and he'd been having problems concentrating on the ice. He found himself spacing out thinking of his past.  
  
"Hey Adam." Julie said with her sparkling smile when Adam sat down behind her. She was the only member of the team outside of Charlie who was giving him a chance.  
  
"Hey Jules." He said returning the pleasantries. "Did you get this math homework?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ugh I could not get it last night. And I love Gordon and Casey really I do but they cannot do math."  
  
"Well, I could help later, if you want."  
  
"Jules you are an angel." He said kissing her hand. She giggled madly.  
  
"So what do you think about homecoming?" she asked fiddling with her pen.  
  
"I am so excited. You going with anyone?" He asked.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Oh, well don't worry I'm sure some one will ask ya."  
  
"What about you? Do you have a date?" She asked a hinting tone in her voice.  
  
He got a huge smile across his face, "Well, It's was suppose to be a surprise,"  
  
"Well you can tell me." She said leaning towards him.  
  
"Nick accidentally let it slip that, Ashley she's coming out to see me."  
  
"Who's Ashley?" Julie asked her smile vanishing.  
  
"My girlfriend. We technically broke up because I was moving, but I called up a few days ago and I can't help it, I'm crazy about her. I was telling Nick all about it when he told me she missed me to and was coming out for our homecoming. Isn't great!"  
  
"Oh yeah its great. Of course your girlfriend should a guessed." She said sarcastically but Adam, being a male, did not pick up on this.  
  
(Julie POV) "Connie, I need to talk to you." Julie said sitting down next to Connie.  
  
"Should I leave?" Guy asked from across the table. Julie had found the pair at the library studying.  
  
"No, it might help. It's this guy I like." Julie started fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Adam?" Connie asked. She squealed when Julie nodded.  
  
"Alright so you like Adam. What happened?" Guy asked slightly impatient.  
  
"Well I kinda brought up homecoming casually ya know. Find out if he had a date."  
  
"Oh," Guy said, "Then I know what's wrong."  
  
"Well, what should I do? I like him and I thought he liked me. This is your entire fault Connie, I was perfectly content with out a boyfriend. They complicate everything. No offence Guy."  
  
"What? I don't even know what's going on? What do you know that I don't?" Connie asked looking over at Guy. "Explain this to me."  
  
"Adam's girlfriend is flying out from LA to go to Homecoming with him. He was talking about it yesterday."  
  
"Oh, Julie. I'm sorry. I had no idea he has a girlfriend." She said giving Julie a hug. The trio decided that Julie needed a major calorie fest to fix the Adam blues.  
  
  
  
(ADAM POV) Julie acted a little weird through the rest of math. Wonder what going on with her? Oh well I will never understand women. I shrug it off. I'd been on cloud one hundred and nine since I'd found out that Ash was coming.  
  
I headed over to the Study Hall. I had some spare time, so I settled in taking out my Physics book. I stared at it for at least ten minutes before my mind wandered to Ashley. I've been crazy about her for three years before I finally asked her out. She was the smartest coolest hottest girl I'd ever meet. Homecoming is in two week. Just two weeks before I could see her again. Man that seems like forever. This is first good thing to happen in like a month. The bell ringing snapped me from my daydreaming. I looked up at the clock, which read 3:35.  
  
"Crap." I murmured under my breath. I was supposed to be at practice at three. I got up and ran off towards the rink. I came into the locker room; the team was already out doing scrimmages. I rushed putting on all the padding. I can't believe this, I've never in my life been late for practice. I grabbed my stick and took a beep breath. Time to face the music. I skated out on the rink over to Gordon and Coach Orion. The team stopped and looked over at me.  
  
"Banks so glad you could join us!"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Coach I just."  
  
"I don't need to hear it. Now your are," he said looking down at his watch, "47 minutes late. 47 laps now." He blew his whistle and I set out. By the time I was done my chest was hurting. That was the fastest I had done laps in my life.  
  
"I'm done with my laps, Coach Orion." I said softly.  
  
"Bout time. Don't be late again Banks. Get out there." He his whistle and I joined the team out in center ice. I came down to take the face off against Charlie. I lost the face off and Conway knocked me down. I got up and chased after him but no matter what I did I couldn't get the puck. Now I'm not trying to diss Charlie by any means but what happened there.  
  
"It's sure a shame." Jesse said over to Russ both gloating already.  
  
"What?" I asked not even slightly amused.  
  
"Your Daddy wasted all that money on a Rolex, but forgot to teach his preppy son how to read a watch. It just such a shame." Russ said him and Jess hitting hands.  
  
Now I know I said I was going to ignore Jesse. I know I was supposed to rise above this. I even reminded myself. But it didn't work. Before I even really registered what was happening I found myself shoving Hall against the boards.  
  
"Don't you talk about my Father!" I screamed at him. I got him backed into a corner when the whistle blew.  
  
"Everybody Freeze!" Coach Orion bellowed. He skated up beside me. "What the hell is going on here? Banks what is your problem. Your late, you sucked out there and now you're fighting with Jesse. And you Hall get that smirk off your face. What is this? He's on your team. Just knock it the Hell off. Hit the shower team. Were having team meetings in fifteen minutes." 


	12. Missing Superhero

(TED ORION POV) "Not you." I said to Adam when he went to skate off. "Come with me." He nodded following me to the office. Coach Bombay was sitting in the office. Funny I hadn't seen him all practice. He was leaning back reading something on the computer. Looking up he smiled.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Hall and Banks here had another run in. I wanted to talk to him about it. Alone if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all Coach." He said standing up. Gordon grabbed Orion's arm as he walked past and pulled him into the hallway, "Listen, I know something is going on with Adam but I cant seem get him to talk. Be nice Ted." He said patting him on the back.  
  
I walked back into the office. Adam had taken a seat and was bouncing his leg. I walked over and took a seat across form him.  
  
"So?" He said uncomfortably.  
  
"So. I wanted to see if everything was okay."  
  
"Yeah. Everything is fine." He said with a small nod standing up to leave.  
  
"Adam," he turned to face me, "Look I know your going through a rough time. Switching schools isn't easy when you have your family supporting you. But you, your switching schools, and getting use to living with people you've never met. And I know Hall is not making this any easier for you. I just wanted to let you know my door is always open." He looked at me far a minute and sat back down.  
  
"Jesse just pisses me off so much." He said looking down at his hands.  
  
"He never should have said that. And I will be talking to him about that. You two don't have to get along but we are a team. And no one has the right to say crap about you or your Father. Not on my ice. He was a hell of a man."  
  
"You knew my Father?" Adam said looking up at me surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I knew your Dad. We went to school together, stayed in touch through the years. You remind of him." He looked up at me again with a half smile. "Your quieter, and according to your GPA a better student. But you do have his eyes."  
  
"I miss them." Adam said quietly wiping away the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes. "Mom mostly. She was a stay at home Mom, well at least before I left for school. Dad worked a lot. And he pushed so hard and we fought constantly. But ya know he was there for me. I bet he never knew I just to make him proud of me. It's weird to think about him, he use to be, like my super hero." He said a smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Did I really suck out there today?"  
  
"For you, well yes Adam you had an off day. Happens to everyone." I said carefully.  
  
"I can't play like I use to. And half the time I just freak out." He said slightly kicking my desk.  
  
"What do you mean freak out?" I said slightly concerned.  
  
"It's like my heart starts racing, I can't concentrate, I sweat, and I just can't face it. Like I gotta get out there. I use to be such a cocky player, but know every time I take the ice I think I'm going to fail. I'm going to let everyone down."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone about that Adam? Now I'm no doctor but it sounds to me like your having panic attacks. I got them when my daughter was first injured. It's a sign of being depressed or at least under a lot of stress. You should see a doctor."  
  
The young man sighed and shrugged at me. "I guess it can't hurt anything. Look I don't want to talk about this anymore and you said we were having a team meeting in fifteen its been nearly twenty." I nod at him and he got up. He paused for a moment lingering at the doorway, "Thanks Coach." He whispered and walked out. I stood up and stretched. Following after him I walked into the locker room and had a nice little chat with the team. (Charlie Pov) Dinner was fairly quiet. Mom kept trying but Adam was silent boy and I didn't have much to say.  
  
Gordon finally cleared his throat and I looked up at him, "Well Adam, Coach Orion told me he thinks you've been having panic attacks." Whoa, I thought looking over at Adam. Mom just looked over at Gordon confused.  
  
"He told you that." Adam said standing up slightly.  
  
"Well yes Adam. I am your guardian I need to know these things. Why didn't you tell me or Casey that something was going on with you?"  
  
"Maybe he was going to come to us in his own time Gordon. You said yourself this is just going to take time." Mom said trying to smooth things over, "Now Adam please sit down so we can actually talk about this." Adam sat but I think it was only because he likes my Mom.  
  
"Now Adam I understand you being mad. In fact you have every right to be. But you have to realize that Coach Orion told Gordon because he's worried about you. We all are. Just looks at you sweetheart. You don't eat, your not sleeping well. The point is you need to tell us when your having problems. So could you please try to tell us about it?"  
  
Adam looked over at me for a second and sighed. "I'm just having problems playing hockey. I get freaked out and," Adam went on to tell us everything. I suddenly felt a little bad. I had noticed before that he would suddenly freeze on the ice looking upset and lost. But I'd brushed it off in fact mocked it with Jesse and the rest of the guys.  
  
"Look I told. So now can I head back, I got homework to do."  
  
"Of course. And Adam I am sorry." Gordon said. Adam nodded at him and left the table. We sat in silence for the most part.  
  
After dinner I did the dishes. Even thought it was technically Adams night. After wards I headed back to my room. Stopping in front of his door I wondered weather or not to knock. I finally knocked softly opening the door.  
  
"Hey." He said looking up at me.  
  
"Hey, Can I come in." He nodded and I closed the door. He was sitting at his desk, so I took the chair he turned towards me. "Are okay man?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure, because all that stuff you said earlier kinda freaked me out and. I guess I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I made fun of you when I was with the guys."  
  
He smiled at me, "Your so weird Charlie. Why are you apologizing for something I didn't even know about?"  
  
"Because, I like you Adam. And I want for us to be friends." He gave me a funny look so I added, "What I'm weird you said it yourself!" He laughed and threw a pillow off his bed at me. "Now who is this Ashley you were talking about earlier?" 


	13. evil plans and peanuts attack

Hey every one! Here is a brand new chapter. But before I go into my thank you's I have to tell you to read my new story, "Becoming a Duck." PLEASE? I'll love you forever!.. Anyway, back to the reason you're here.  
  
Spikey- I'm glad I could cheer you up! Thank you sooo much for being a dedicated reviewer. It help me write soo much! And I like nice Charlie too. I mean no offence Charlie but I always thought he was such a Mama's boy! LoL!  
  
Crazy4nc128- I'm not sure were Ashely is coming in quite yet. I've gotten mixed reviews on her but I think it could be very interesting too. Hummm, guess you'll just have to wait and see, thanks so much for the review!  
  
Gwyenth Hunter- thank you thank you thank you! I love getting reviews, and you are always so sweet! I hope you like this one two. It's a little different.  
  
Nellie2- I know poor Adam, but I like torturing Adam. Thanks for your reviews. They are very helpful!  
  
Anne198- :blush: you are tooo sweet. Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is good to! Tell me what you think.  
  
Okay I wrote this chapter a little bit differently. I'm having fun experimenting with writing style so please tell me if this works. Thank you all for being such awesome reviewers!  
  
  
  
(Today is Saturday, just to let ya'll know)  
  
Gordon and Casey talked to me again this morning. They have decided that I need to see a therapist. They also let me know that they are "here for me".  
  
Well newsflash I don't want you. I don't need a stinking therapist to ask me "how I feel about that". I know perfectly well how I feel. I can read my own freaking mind!  
  
They told me that they noticed how strange I'd been acting lately. That it would be good for me to talk out all my feelings.  
  
Now how in the Hell do they know I'm acting strangely! They've known me for all of three weeks. How do they know what I use to be like? I coulda been a member of a cult, I could have been running the mafia, I could have been a drag queen. They wouldn't know. They hadn't seen me in six maybe seven years. Maybe I've been a little more moody and yes I've been cynical as all hell. But they don't know that's any different from before. Wait a sec I've been cynical my entire life. See there nothing wrong with me.  
  
Who the hell do they think they are marching up here and telling me I need therapy. Maybe they need therapy, there the nuts that are judging someone they don't know. They've don't know me, hell they don't even care. They're just shoving me off on to a counselor they don't have to worry about little old pain in their neck me. This is so stupid! Gosh I'm not depressed. There is no such thing.  
  
My Father didn't believe in depression. He never bought into the whole it's a disease thing. According to him all depression is a flaw in a man's character. My Father would not stand one of his sons seeing a therapist. In fact the moment they told me I swear you could fell the ground shake as he rolled over in his grave.  
  
I've been sulking in my room since they told me. How dare they shove their nose in my business? This is ludicrous. You know what, they cant tell me what to do. I'm sixteen years old and they are Not my parents.. Yeah I'll just go out there and tell them no.. Hell no. I got half way across the room when I stopped. Who am I kidding, I'm not going to march out there and tell them hell no. "Its official I have no backbone." I said aloud and flopped down on my bed.  
  
Well I guess if I cant beat them; I should do exactly what they told me too. I thought having a total spark of geniuses. Really I had a good plan, I think Nick must have inhabited my body for a second or two. They said they wanted to know what's wrong. Well the absolute truth is I've been trying to be polite and not whine about all the dumb stuff that annoys me. I mean they did take me in. But they want me to open up. I will. I walked out with all the confidence in the world.  
  
They were sitting at the table looking all satisfied with them selves. Charlie had a duck sleepover last night so all the team was sprawled out around the living room. I hadn't been invited. I could feel some anger and resentment just boiling up in me.  
  
Oh yeah there here for me. They let their son have a team sleep over and did nothing when I wasn't invited. Yeah that's being there for me.  
  
"Good morning Adam," Casey said in a singsong voice. She was way to damn happy in the morning. She smiled and grabbed a plate for me. I sat down waiting for the perfect moment. She handed over a plate with two disgusting eggs on it.  
  
I looked up at her with a hard glare, "I don't eat eggs."  
  
"Oh." Her face feel from its perfect white smile a crease appearing above her eyebrows. She took the plate away from me and walked back to the kitchen. She brought me out two pieces of toast. I got up and grabbed myself a glass of orange juice and the butter. I sat down making up my toast, taking a sip of my orange juice.  
  
"Gross, I hate the pulp.." I said putting it back on to the table pushing it away from myself.  
  
"God Adam your sixteen years old. You can be pissed at us all you want but drop this attitude now." Gordon said looking at me sternly. All the duck looked over our direction.  
  
"You told me I'm suppose to talk to you. Tell you about my problems; well I have a problem with your orange juice. So I tell you about it and you get all over me?" I asked staring him in the eye.  
  
"You right," Casey cut in, "We did ask for you to be more open with us." She said giving Gordon the calm down look.  
  
"That's all I was trying to do." I said giving her an innocent look.  
  
Gordon shot me a look of defeat and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like an apology. "There now this is going to take all of us a little getting use to," Casey said patting Gordon on the back. She smiled at me and I gave her a scowl.  
  
I continued with this all day. I informed them I don't like the sheets on my bed, that Gordon's humming annoyed me to no end, I don't like having the blue box macaroni and cheese for lunch, you know the small stuff. But by the end of the day I could tell I was driving Gordon insane! We settled in for dinner around six. Let me rephrase that, by we I mean the "family" and, Connie, Guy, Goldburg, Julie, Jesse, Averman, and Russ.  
  
We were having some kind of chicken meal. I took a bite a spit it out.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I nearly yelled looking at Casey.  
  
"Well it's my specialty," Gordon said my gazing shifting over to him. Gordon had never cooked before. "It's just chicken basted in.."  
  
"What's in it?" I interrupted standing up trying to keep my cool at him.  
  
"Adam sit back down. What is going on with you today?"" Casey said standing up looking at me concerned.  
  
"Yes Adam what the hell is going on with you? This family has been nothing but patient with you but today you do not deserve it. You've been acting like a spoiled little brat. You can't get along with any one and were all trying. I'm through with you and your attitude."  
  
I turned to look over at him. I have no idea why that hurt. I mean I don't care what these people think of me I mean don't even like them. I forced myself to sit back down trying to clear my head when my throat started to tighten reminding me of why I freaked out in the first place.  
  
"God are you trying to poison me? Tell me right now is there or is there not any form of nuts, peanut epically, in this recipe?" I asked staring down at my plate. My voice was very soft and small.  
  
Casey looked over at me very concerned. "Oh my gosh." She mumbled putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Well yes." Gordon said still being all huffy. I got up going very quickly back to room. I came back out and grabbed the phone.  
  
"What's going on Adam?" Charlie asked getting in front of me.  
  
"I'm highly allergic to peanuts Charlie. I told you that." I said looking over at Casey. "My throat's closing over, I have to take a shot and head over to the emergency room." Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked over at me looking very worried, " It's just to be safe." I comforted slightly.  
  
"Oh my God, Adam I completely forgot about that." Casey said. I looked up to see concern written all over her face. I nodded trying to comfort her and to not get mad at them. I told them the very first night I moved in. Stop it Adam just keep calm and yell at them later.  
  
"Its fine, don't worry about it. Now can I just get a ride over to the hospital." I pulled out the syringe and slightly smiled when I saw Jesse turn slightly white. I turned not making them watch while I stuck myself with the antihistamine with an anti-inflammatory that would help with the reaction. Casey slid a coat up onto my shoulders.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you over there. Guys you stay home and be good. I'll call you when I know how long will be." Casey said grabbing her keys kissing Gordon and Charlie on the way out. This was turning out to be a wonderful day.. I thought to myself with an eye roll. 


	14. peanut aftermath and the Barbie!

Alright I am giving you a special little treat! I am going on Vacation all next week so you are getting two if not three chapters today!  
  
Banksiebabe99- Hey! I like the new name! Thanks so much for your review! I thought it was quite funny too!  
  
Spikeythehegehog- LOL you crack me up. I so did not remember that from D3 but I watched and you right Charlie is allergic to peanuts too! Anyway I have been trying really hard to keep it realistic, and I really love trying out my new writing! Thank you so much for being a constant reviewer and giving me you honest opinion because I do value them!  
  
Crazy4nc- Thanks! I'm trying to bring in other characters and there view on things. SO I'm glad you dig it! Hope you like this one!  
  
Adriana3- Thanks for pointing out the swearing. The truth is going to highschool you hear it so much you don't even realize, so I'm trying to cut back again! I'm glad your enjoying it!  
  
Danishgirl- Thanks so much for your reviews!  
  
Anne198-I hope you like this chapter to. I keep experimenting and it keeps getting better, I hope this chapter is okay I'm trying to tap into more of the other characters!  
  
"Wow," Was all Jesse said after the commotion died. Everyone sat quietly not really knowing what to say.  
  
"This is all my fault." Gordon said quietly guilt written all over her face.  
  
"It was an honest mistake, besides he'll be fine, right?" Charlie asked looking around for reassurance.  
  
"Right," said surprisingly enough Jesse. He might not be the biggest fan of cake eater but Charlie was his best friend in this entire world, and he was worried. Besides not even a cake eater deserved to die like that.  
  
"I hope so." Julie added for good measure. She looked as nervous as Gordon.  
  
"Look lets just finish up, clean up the mess and chill out. No reason sitting around sweating it for the next couple of hours. Casey will call when they know anything and you know very well the hospitals take hours." Connie said leading the pack. Her nickname had always been Mama duck. She took care of every one.  
  
"Yes Maim Mama Duck." Averman said getting everyone to chuckle.  
  
They eventually wandered into the living room. The tv was on but no one was paying any attention to it. They were sitting and waiting. Every now and then some one would speak up, even crack a joke but the heavy silence would fall over them again. By midnight most ducks had fallen asleep around the living room. All but Gordon, Charlie, Jesse and Julie. The foursome sat silently blankly staring into space. Gordon was watching out the window from his seat on the couch.  
  
"They're back." He said around four in the morning. Every one got up, Gordon walking down to meet them.  
  
Adam walked in, Casey holding his one arm protectively. He looks tired and pale but all right. He smiled over at Charlie. Julie came over and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Better, just tired. And a little hungry." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm so sorry Adam. I didn't mean to make you sick. And I never should have said all those things earlier. I was just frustrated with you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to kill me. Besides the bite I had was pretty good." Adam said smiling, "and don't apologize for what you said. You meant it, and I can't blame you. I was acting like a jerk today. So I guess I'm sorry. Thanks for waiting up you guys I'm really tired I think I'll head to bed if that's alright." He said looking over at Julie, Jess, and Charlie.  
  
"Yea that's fine sweetheart." Casey said patting his back comfortingly.  
  
He headed back to his room falling into his comfy bed. Falling asleep not bothering to take off his clothing.  
  
  
  
Charlie woke up the next morning praying that things would be at least somewhat back to normal. Well maybe not back to normal but back to level of weirdness he had come to expect.  
  
Opening my eyes I looked around for a couple of seconds re-orientating. I apparently fell asleep on the couch. The ducks were all spread out around the room most lying on one and other.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and all Charlie did was groan. Ugh, I can't move, his body was cramped from sleeping twisted on the couch. Stretching out his legs he attempted to move to get the door but Jesse beat him too it.  
  
"Thank you." Charlie said his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"We both know that you lazy ass isn't moving." Jesse replied. He opened the door. "Hey Nick. You missed all the excitement." He said letting Nick in and finding his seat back on the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked grabbing a soda from the fridge and joining them in the living room.  
  
"Bombay pulled an Einstein and sent Adam to the hospital."  
  
"Peanut allergy right?" Nick said knowing Adam way too well. Charlie smiled; Adam and Nick were exactly like him and Jesse. They knew everything about each other.  
  
"Yep." Jesse replied simply still stretching.  
  
Nick got up looking mildly concerned, "I'm going see if he's awake."  
  
"Look out, he might bite." Jesse called after him.  
  
(ADAM POV) Things slowly got back to, well "normal". I went to school where I sat silently, went to practice were I played silently, then I went home and hibernated in my bedroom and when I was forced to be out with the family I would sit silently. I forgave Gordon about the whole dinner thing even thought he still apologized from time to time. Granted we still weren't getting along very well.  
  
Not me and Gordon and Casey, not me in the team. Heck Charlie and me even had our first fight over the bathroom. But I could handle all that. Ashley would be in here in less than four day six hours and forty-five minutes. I could hardly contain myself.  
  
By Wednesday I could talk of nothing but Ashley.  
  
"Can't you talk about anything else?" Julie asked me. We were sitting in our math class; I could tell I was driving her insane.  
  
"Fine, how are you?"  
  
"Good." She replied shortly.  
  
"Find anyone to take you to homecoming?" I asked making conversation.  
  
"Yes, Scooter the Varsity goalie asked me."  
  
"Ohh, do you like him?" I asked curiously. Wait why did I care who took the cat lady?  
  
"No. That would never work; he's like my best friend. He just wanted to go and his girlfriend had to work."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure you'll have fun." I said, "I know I will, Ashley is such a blast to be with."  
  
"Ugh not again." Julie said as I went off about my Ash.  
  
"I'll stop." I said teasingly.  
  
"Thank you." Julie said sweetly.  
  
I was a total wreck by practice on Friday. Ashley was going to be here today, and I had no idea when.  
  
I sucked the entire practice. My mind just kept wandering to stuff like what we'd do, where'd we go. Ashley has never been to Minnesota. She's been a LA girl her entire life and I couldn't wait to show her around. The whistle blew and we all froze looking over at Orion. "Banks get over here." He yelled from the side. I skated over I went to say something like yeah Coach, or what's up but before I could get that out I saw her.  
  
Ashley was standing right there. Her white blonde hair had grown out, but her sparkling brown eyes were the exactly same.  
  
"Ashley." I said beaming ear to ear, she came up to me and grabbed me in a tight hug, which very quickly turned into a kiss.  
  
"Alright alright that's enough of that." Coach Orion said laughing slightly, "Get out there and finish your scrimmages." I smiled at her skating back to center ice.  
  
(JULIE POV) Julie felt literally ill the moment they leaned in for the lip lick, and the feeling never faded through the rest of the practice. Ashley is the kind of girl any guy would want. She has perfect long straight blonde hair. Which I bet is from a bottle. She had the perfect smile, I'm sure that was a huge orthodontist bill. And to top it off she had to have had at least ten thousand dollars of plastic surgery, I mean that body just doesn't happen, she was like an overgrown Barbie. Ugh and she was wearing a pink low cut shirt and pants she may have to have surgically removed. Of course every guy on the team mouth is on the ice,  
  
"Coach they need to hit the showers now." I yelled over to Bombay.  
  
"Make that a nice cold one," Connie added skating over to me giggling.  
  
"Alright, practice is over," Bombay finally agreed to let us go. She had cheered from the sidelines. How pathetic is that hockey is not about cheerleaders.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashley." She said perkily when Connie and me walked by.  
  
"Hi, I'm Connie and this is Julie." Connie said knowing I may very well lose it at her.  
  
"I think it is so cool there are girls on the team. I'm all in for the girls kick butt movement."  
  
"Thanks," Julie actually spoke.  
  
"Now girl to girl, has Adam been good when I wasn't around?" she asked looking over at them.  
  
"Are you serious? Girl Adam would not even think of touching another girl, not when you're an overgrown dream sized Barbie." I blurted out before thinking. Connie immediately cracked up laughing Ashley letting out a little giggle.  
  
"Your so sweet."  
  
Ugh now I couldn't even hate the girl. She was way to nice. How freaking annoying! I rolled my eyes and hurried into the locker room stripping off my pads. Adam was out of that locker room in less than eight seconds.  
  
"Damn is she a hottie. Maybe I should start hangin out with Banks get me a little honey?" Dean Portman said.  
  
"You're such a pig," Connie said giving him a glare.  
  
"She is fine," Louis admitted from the other bench. "Yea," Came a chorus from the rest of the guys including Guy, Connie hitting him in the back of the head immediately afterward. 


	15. lets dance!

I'd never been so excited about a stupid dance. Maybe it had to do with the fact I was taking a Stunning blonde on with me. I took Ashley over to Basking Robins and we spent the afternoon eating ice cream and catching up. She left around four thirty to go get ready for our hot date. I was taking her over to the Olive Garden then to the dance.  
  
I have no idea how it takes a girl an hour and a half to get ready. I took my shower, ran a comb through my hair, brushed my teeth and still had an hour to get dressed. Women, I'll never get it.  
  
Once dressed I had the pleasure of sitting and waiting, Ashley had rented a limo for the occasion and said that it was her limo there for she got to be the guy. Which mean picking me up, which meant I had to sit and listen to Charlie's Mom fuss over the fact her little boy was growing up. No one fussed over me. But hey I like it better that way. The doorbell rang and Gordon got it. He stopped dead for a second after opening the door.  
  
"Hi," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Hi, you must be Gordon, I'm Ashley, Adams girlfriend." I heard her sweet voice say.  
  
"Come in," Gordon said motioning for her to enter, and when she did I swore the earth stopped. She was in the perfect dress. It was deep purple beaded satin that came nearly to the floor, and so did the neck line, lets just say it was low enough I didn't need to use any of my imagination. She'd put her hair into soft curls perfectly cascading down her back. Gordon was staring; Casey fell silent and Charlie's eyes just about popped out of his head.  
  
"Hey" I said standing up and receiving a little kiss, "You look absolutely amazing." I said giving her a twirl. She of course giggled madly.  
  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She said hanging on to me.  
  
"Oh, Ash this Casey and her son Charlie he's on the team with me." I said introducing her to the family.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you. Adam hasn't been able to stop talking about you. Oh you look so beautiful," Casey said giving Ashley a small hug.  
  
"Hi," she said over to the still gawking Spazway.  
  
"Uh, Hi." He finally replied.  
  
"We better get going," I said picking up my jacket, "Our reservations for six."  
  
"Alright, It great meeting all of you, and I'll see you at the dance Charlie. Bye." Ashley said over to the group. "They seem nice," she said as I helped her into the backseat.  
  
"There cool I guess." I said sliding in next to her putting my arm around her waist. The dinner was amazing. She kept looking over at me with those Smokey blue eyes and laughing. We spent about an hour eating fabulous food. Then headed to the dance.  
  
"That was so good." She said leaning against me.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said. It's a weird feeling when I'm with Ashley again. I hadn't seen her in so long.  
  
"Your so sweet to me. I missed you so much, Adam," She said still cuddled next to me. I toyed with one of the curls at the bottom of her hair, "It makes me sad to think were not going to be together for very long,"  
  
"Hey, lets not think about that right now. You're hear, you're with me and that's all that matters. And I'm having the best day I've had in about three months."  
  
"This must have been so terrible, I wish I could be here for you." She said making my heart melt.  
  
"Me too," I said softly kissing the top of her head.  
  
  
  
I was already on the dance floor with Scooter, there I was having fun minding my own business when they walked in. Reminding me why I so did not want to be here. Adam was the finest boy in the room; Brad Pitt has nothing on him. And then there was the little Jennifer Anniston wanna be on his arm.  
  
"You stopped dancing," Scooter said.  
  
"Sorry," I said in a disgusted tone. He followed my gaze over to Adam and little Miss perfect Ashley.  
  
"Ah, I see the problem."  
  
"I have no problem so just shut up."  
  
"Yes you do, you like Adam and he's here with some other chick."  
  
"Is she pretty?" I asked returning to our slow dance pace.  
  
"Truth," he paused while I nodded, "alright she is pretty, but Julie you have so much going on for you. Your are so beautiful, smart, and a hell of a goalie and you are the funniest person I know, you're a great friend,. And if he can't see that let him have the Barbie."  
  
"Oh Scooter," I said giving him a big hug. I feel back into having a good time. Scooter was such a sweet guy. My mood heavily improved, well that was until I headed to get punch. Some of the ducks had flocked to that general area, I poured myself a cup and looked out on the dance floor. Adam may have to have Ashley surgically removed from him they are that close. His hands kept roaming; he was not a very good little boy.  
  
"That is so sick," I said trying to not sound totally disgusted.  
  
"I know I mean he gets to be all over that." Louis said from beside me.  
  
"That's not what I meant," I said glaring over at him.  
  
.  
  
Being at the dance was amazing. Ashley was amazing. We got on the dance floor and fell into a zone. She hung all over me the entire night, which I happened to thoroughly enjoy.  
  
"I'm thirsty," She said into my ear and I Walked her off the dance floor over to the refreshment table were the ducks were hanging out. Nick and his date Hailey followed.  
  
"Hey everybody," Ashley said to the Ducks as we approached. Being her perky self always won people over.  
  
"Hi," came a chorus back.  
  
"Let me get that for you," Goldberg said handing Ashley a glass of punch.  
  
"Oh thank you so much. Adam you never told me how sweet they all were." Ashley said locking herself back on my arm.  
  
"I guess I never noticed," I said less than enthusiastic. I wasn't jealous by any means but I don't like these people, I'd rather not be hanging out with them. But she was just trying to be the nice sweet little girl that she is. Nick and I feel into a conversation while the girls ran off to the bathroom taking Connie and Julie with them. Julie did look pretty tonight. Not quite as over the top sexy as Ashley but in some ways that made her prettier.  
  
  
  
We got in from the dance around 3AM. I slept late the next morning but got up to take Ashley to a movie. We hung out for the rest of the day just enjoying one and others company. Nick came over and the three of us totally tore it up. It was weird but it was me. This is who I really am, hanging out with my girlfriend and being loud with my best friend.  
  
I think Gordon and Casey heck even Charlie was just shocked. Here I am laughing. I haven't done that in a while.  
  
But when Ashley left on Sunday I was crushed. It felt like I was suddenly alone again. It reminded me that I have to get back to my life, a life I don't really like much. I feel back into my shell.. Hard. 


	16. Barbie returns and Nicks has a revelatio...

Alright a little warning this chapter dose touch on some racy issues and I'm sorry if you offended but hey it's the truth. I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, I had it written before I even left, but real life kept BUGGIN me! So thank you all who reviewed! Adriana3, Princess Bethy, Danish Girl, Kshyne99 and Carzy4nc128.  
  
Spikey- no I don't think Adam in better looking than Brad, but ya know she a fifteen sixteen year old girl who's madly in love, she got an imagination on her! Thanks!  
  
Banksiebabe99- when casting comes I'll be sure to call! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Anne198- Your way to sweet! Thank you!  
  
"I can't believe the love of my life is gone," Averman said wistfully on Monday at practice.  
  
"Shut up Averman," Jesse said annoyed at with his fellow duck.  
  
"Who?" Dean asked confused.  
  
"The angel of perfection that is Ashley Huntington."  
  
"She can't be the love of your life Averman, she's dating another guy." Julie said looking over at him.  
  
"So! We had our moment. She even danced with me."  
  
"She danced with you for one song because she felt sorry for you not having a proper date." Connie said rolling her eyes boys were so stupid.  
  
"Hey, you know neither Goldburg or Ken had dates and she didn't dance with either of them." Charlie said feeling a little bad for Averman.  
  
"Has anyone seen Adam?" Nick asked a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"No," Jesse said, "It's been a good day."  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked being the only one to picked up on the concern.  
  
"Oh no reason, he just wasn't in any classes after second period. And he's missed a hockey practice in his life and that includes the time he had chicken pox. I'm just worried he's acing so weird."  
  
"You're telling me. When he was with you and Ashley he was like a different person." Charlie said looking over at Nick, "He was loud and funny as all hell. And the boy could not keep himself off of Ashley, my Mom was so freaking out." Charlie told the rest of the team.  
  
"I know, that Adam is my best friend. He hasn't always been this cynical. I mean I use to like hanging out with him and now, its just different."  
  
"Maybe you should tell him that." Julie said patting Nick on the back. She could tell he missed his best friend. It was sweet.  
  
"Alright, lets get out there and practice." Coach Bombay said walking in while Orion did a head count.  
  
"Where's Banks?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"He wasn't feeling well, he headed home." Nick covered for him quickly.  
  
"Why didn't he come tell me?" Gordon asked looking confused.  
  
"That's my fault I was suppose to come tell you on my lunch hour but I uh had to stay late in my math class and didn't have time." Charlie lied. It was hard to lie to Gordon in the face.  
  
"Alright lets get out there." Coach Orion said breaking the silence. They headed out to practice.  
  
But all Nick could do was worry. I mean where is Adam? Maybe Julie is right, maybe I should talk to him.   
  
Adam came out of his room around four. Gordon Jesse Charlie and the rest of the team were at the kitchen table working thought there social studies report, Casey was picking up the living room. I wandered into the kitchen when the phone rang. It was Miss. Ashley.  
  
"Hey Ash," I said leaning up against the counter, "What's up?"  
  
"I miss you. And I wanted to talk to you. What you've been up to?"  
  
"Just missing you, and sleeping." I replied smiling ear to ear. We had our nauseatingly cute conversation. That was filled with I miss you more, oh no I miss you more. We were pathetic, but it felt great to love someone. Once I got off the phone Casey came into the kitchen. She looked over at me opened her mouth and closed it, she repeated this several times never making a noise.  
  
"What?" I finally asked, she had something to say.  
  
"Well Adam, Gordon and I were wondering," She cut off looking down at the floor. I glanced over at Gordon who had just walked in at the sound of his name.  
  
"What, just ask?" I said completely lost opening the fridge.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Casey sputtered out. I looked up at them slightly shocked, a smile spread across my face. I could hear Charlie and Jesse laughing in the other room. I picked up my plate and walked into the dinning room Charlie was all red in the face and Jesse was trying his hardest to laugh.  
  
I set my plate down and looked over at them. "What makes you ask?" I said innocently trying not to giggle myself; it was funny to see them so uncomfortable  
  
"Well you and Ashley seem very serious, and if you are we need to talk to you about all the responsibility and risks that come with having such a relationship and."  
  
"Don't even go there, I'm not having a sex talk with you." I said cutting him off; I paused trying to decide how much I wanted to tell them. "First I want to say I don't think this is any of you business, seeing my own parents never asked me." I started slowly, "But yes in all technicality I am virgin." I said gazing over at each of them.  
  
"Back in my day there was no technically you either were or you weren't." Gordon said with a chuckle.  
  
"You know what I mean, I've never gone all the way." I said feeling slight uncomfortable. Casey looked so relived she might pass out. Gordon just nodded still suppressing a smile. I just rolled my eyes. I walked back into the kitchen grabbing a soda out of the fridge I headed back towards my bedroom. That was so weird, I think that was officially our first parent/son moment. I flopped down on my bed. I was bored out of my mind and talking to Ashley just seemed to make it worse. I missed her so much. I missed everything she represented.  
  
Yes she was my girlfriend but she also was like a constant reminder of who and what I use to be. Back when thing were normal, where I could make since of the world. For the last three months I'd tried to be happy, tried to move on. I convinced everybody that I was okay and somewhere along the lines I started believing it myself. I wished like crazy it were the truth.  
  
But it wasn't. I wasn't happy. This wasn't me. I just didn't know what to do. I crawled in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Something I use to do whenever I felt down. I lay there and thought until I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
(OKAY THIS IS IN NICK'S HEAD)  
  
Nick sat down on the bus for the third time this week. He normally got a ride with Adam but he kept leaving early. Adam and I had been best friends as long as I could remember. He settled in and stared out the windowing thinking. Our mothers were best friends who decided it would be fun to be pregnant together, so we were born like a week and a half apart. We've done everything together.  
  
So I cant' help but worry about him. We've grown up together. He's practically family, especially now. I know everything about him. Like the first girl he liked, I was there first goal he ever scored, even the small stuff like his favorite color, and what kind of cake he likes.  
  
But this isn't Adam. I've tried being the supportive friend, to just go with the flow of it all. But it's getting to be too much. For the last two weeks he's been awful. Adam Banks got a C on his progress report, I thought he might pass out the moment he saw it. He'd never gotten a C in his life. But then again he'd never skipped school or practice in his life either. It's hard to watch someone you genuinely care about go thought such a rough time.  
  
At first I didn't like the ducks. I mean there the whole I hated you when we were seven thing but it went a lot deeper that that. They hated Adam, and if you hate one of us you hate both of us. But once I got here and meet them, I realized they don't hate Adam, Adam just is pushing them away. Granted they weren't thrilled we were coming here but they gave me a shot, he just burned that bridge.  
  
Adam left right after lunch today. I know he's not sick, he just waited until he knew Casey was at work and left. Maybe Julie's right. I should tell him all this. I sat there in my computer class thinking of all the things I needed to say to him. And just praying he wouldn't hate me afterwards. The buss came to a stop and I got off heading home to figure out what I wanted to say. 


	17. Never listen to Julie

Hey ya'll! I've re-written this chapter at least a hundred times so I hope you like it! Thanks to Adriana 3, Anne198, Danish girl, PrincessBethy, BanksieBabe99, neetu, crazy4nc128 for reviewing.  
  
Oh and Spikey darling, I missed your review. I always loved reading them so I hope you come back to me soon! LoL!  
  
( ADAM POV) I'd gotten home to the empty apartment not really knowing what I wanted to do. I sat around and tried to watch some TV but nothing could keep my attention. I kept looking around the living room with slight distain. I'd never say anything to anyone but it was one of the worst decorating jobs I'd ever seen. Might have something to do with the fact that my Mom was a wealthy interior decorator but the room it bothered me. No real color scheme no artwork to speak of and the drapes were long past there expiration date. I've always lived in a beautiful house, a nice big one. Never really thought about it, it was just how I lived; looking back I wish I'd been more appreciative.  
  
Thinking of my old house sent a small pain straight through my heart. I got up and grabbed my jacket. I hated sitting still, being left alone to my own thoughts. The more I sat the more I think the worse it is. I walked down the stairs and got into my car turning to some radio station I started to drive.  
  
I knew this drive by heart; I've taken it so often. It's where I go. I should stop, the poor people who live there now must think I'm stalking them. But I can't, hell I can't even explain why.  
  
My old house was still the same. A family of four lived there now. The Dad had an eight to five job, the Mom stayed home with their two small children the boy was probably eight the girl around two or three. They hadn't changed a thing with the yard; they still had the same fountain out front and the big tree with the swing. I'd broken my arm once on that swing, when I four, Jason pushed me off. I smiled at the memories that flashed before me all the Christmases, Thanksgiving, birthday parties, and hawk sleepover. All the happy times, I looked down at my hands when the tears started to come. I started the car up again and headed back to the Apartment. I looked up at the complex and sighed. It was so different; there were no happy memories.. Just me being thrown on this family trying to make it. I got out of the car climbing back up the slightly rickety stairs. I headed back to my room and sat down on the bed. I sat looking around the room finally throwing myself back dejected; this could never fell like home. I stared at the stained dirty ceiling until I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
. "Knock, knock." Was the next thing I heard Nick say as sitting down on my bed. I rolled over to face him.  
  
"Hey," I paused to yawn and sit up, "What time is it?"  
  
"Past four," he said sitting down at the foot of my bed. "Where have you been all day? You weren't at practice you didn't come to any of your classes. Again." He stressed the Again part, "What happened?"  
  
"I just didn't feel like being there anymore. I don't know I just wanted to get some sleep."  
  
"What's up with you Adam? I mean this isn't you. You don't cut class, or skip practice. You're barley passing all of you classes. And what's up with the whole treating everyone like crap thing? Is that a new policy I didn't get the memo about?" He asked reclining in my chair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, where the hell is this coming from I wondered?  
  
"Look, Adam I'm your best friend, were suppose to be able to tell each other the truth right," he paused and Adam nodded not liking where this was going, " Well I need to tell you the truth. You've just been acting like such a jerk. You treat the team like crap, Charlie included. And that stunt you pulled today, the attitude you cock with everyone, on what level was that fair. Maybe you should consider seeing the shrink that Casey and Gordon suggested. It might help. Make you the old fun Adam that I actually liked hanging out with. The one I saw this weekend. Where did he go?"  
  
My best friend had just dropped a ton of bricks on me. Or at least that's what it felt like.  
  
"If you don't want to be here than leave." I said after a few minutes. Maybe this is just some kind of surreal dream.  
  
"No, Adam its so not like that. Maybe that didn't all come out right. Listen I know you've gone through a lot and I understand."  
  
"How could you?" I interrupted him. I was sick of listening to this. "How could you understand? Tell me Nick, how can you get it when you go home every night to you house up on Fifth Avenue to both of you parents. You have no idea what it feels like to be completely alone, to know your not going to see them. That can't take back what you said and what you did and didn't do." I yelled at him, standing up he backed up slightly. "So I'm sorry that I'm not Mr. Cheerleader anymore. But I can't help it. How can I? I have to live with myself for the rest of my life. I have to live with the fact that my Dad and I were fighting when he died. That absolutely nothing can erase what he said to me and I can't take back the thing I said to him." I'd stopped yelling but by know I had totally broke down.  
  
And as embarrassing as it was, it felt so good. I just cried. I'd cried in about all of this before but for some reason this was different. I guess I knew that no one really likes depressing people, party killers. So I pretended to be all right, I guess you can't pretend forever. So I stood there letting all of my screwed emotional life all hang out. Thankfully Nick is the kind of best friend that might not understand all of that but he knew I needed him, or at least someone so he came over and hugged me.  
  
Well that went well, Nick thought to himself holding Adam, that's the last time I listen to Julie. 


	18. How things use to be

This is a short one! Hope you enjoy!  
  
I'd had Jesse come home with me from practice to have a little study group, not that he wasn't over all the time anyway. Mom was home and Coach had just got in and Nick showed up not explaining what he was doing there. We were all standing in the kitchen just hanging out. Nick went back to Adam's room, saying he just needed to tell him something.  
  
Have I ever mentioned that the walls in our apartment are paper-thin? That means we could hear every word that Adam was yelling at Nick.  
  
I was stunned. Adam had never yelled at anyone before. All of us just kind of stood there, silent. No one really knew what to do. Mom looked like she wanted to run in there and hold Adam, and is some ways I wished she would. But instead we all stood there listening to Adam just sob to Nick.  
  
"I had no idea this was so that messed up." Jesse said looking over at Charlie.  
  
"None of us did." Gordon responded wrapping his arms around my Mom.  
  
"I feel like we failed some how. I mean what can we do Gordon?" Mom said.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, but will have to figure it out." He said rubbing her arms.  
  
I stood up from my seat at the table heading back towards Adam's room, Gordon grabbed my arm as I passed.  
  
"What are you doing Charlie?"  
  
"I fell like I need to do something for him. And he may want me to be there but I'll never know if don't go try." Gordon nodded over at him and let go. I grabbed the phone and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in," I heard Nick say. He smiled over at me when I opened the door. They were quite the sight. It looked like Adam had collapsed into sobs and was now sitting on his hardwood floor. Slightly leaning on Nick who was trying to comfort his friend by rubbing his back. I came in shutting the door behind me joining them, patting Adams knee as I sat down. He snuffled he looked over at me for a second but didn't say anything. I sat respecting the silence that hung in the room.  
  
There was another knock at the door as Mom and Gordon came in joining our little powwow. Mom sat down on the other side of Adam and Gordon and me sat across for them. By this time he was no longer sobbing just sniffling looking over at all of us.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick," he started.  
  
"No, don't be sorry. Everything you said was the truth, I don't get it, I never will. I'm the one who should be sorry." Nick said giving Adam a small awkward hug. He sat silent for another moment before saying.  
  
"Can I still be sorry I yelled?" he asked with a little smile.  
  
"Sure." Nick said smiling back.  
  
"I hate feeling like this." Adam said my Mom taking his arm and holing it.  
  
"Feeling like what sweetie?"  
  
"Awful, I'm tired of felling awful." He replied in a monotone. I could see tears in Nick's eyes so I scooted over and patted his back. He needed a good friend right now too.  
  
"I know it's not the same Adam but I miss them too." Nick looked over at me, "I practically lived over at their house. His mom ran this amazing café. We hung out there after school when we were younger, did our homework. When were older and Adam lived in New York they use to let me come and spend half the summer with them and Adam would spend like three weeks over here. His Mom was so sweet, she the kind of mom who you told your girl problems she always knew what to you should do."  
  
"She was a hopeless romantic," Adam added smiling again, only it was different; it was the first real smile I'd ever seen. "I hate being here. When I was back at Jostens I could pretend everything was all right I wasn't suppose to see them, and I never thought of New York as home, I was hardly ever there. But here, there is so much that constantly reminds me of what I use to have. Back when I was happy with my life." He looked over at me again spotting the phone it my hand he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you might want to call Jason." I said extending my arm handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you Charlie." He said giving me a sincere look. "Thanks everybody, but can I be alone for a few minutes, I need to talk to Jason."  
  
"Yea, we will be out in the living room if you need us." Gordon said everyone getting up filling out to join Jesse back in the living room.  
  
"Is he alright? I didn't think it was my place to go back there?" Jesse asked actually looking concerned. Which was totally weird.  
  
"I think he'll be okay. Jason has always had an amazing way of fixing everything." Nick said sitting down on the couch. 


	19. The phone call

Hey you guys sorry it took sooo long to get this up! I need to thank all of my reviewers and I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews so get to it ya'll!  
  
Sophie- Are you kidding I could never get sick of you! I absolutely adored hearing from you and of course I'm not mad not after all the lovely things you said about me little story! Thank you SO SO SO much for reading my story! You were by far me fav reviewer for the last chapters!  
  
Danish Girl- Oh don't cry. thanks for reviewing I hope you guy like the next couple of chapters, there sad too.  
  
PrincessBethy- I'm trying hard to keep it realistic so thanks for mentioning it you gave me a real boost.  
  
Banksiebabe99- Dude I love getting your reviews! And I got ya don't worry; I've been reading your reviews so long I understand them Scary! Lol! Thank!  
  
Anne198- Girl your making me blush. I am trying to get more into everything in the story and that's why it's taking me so much longer to post but you should be pleased to know I have the next three all typed up!  
  
Adrianna3- Thank you and here is you update..  
  
Crazy4nc128- hey, yes I am exploring a Jesse and Bankise friendship you just have to give boys time.And thank you I don't know if I'm doing FAB. But I'm trying!  
  
I dialed the numbers I knew by heart. I rubbed my eyes that were still swollen. I could only imagine how spectacular I look at this moment. The phone rang and rang and I started to get nervous he wasn't home. I hung up dialing his cell phone number, I let ring upward of twenty times. I hung up and dialed it again his voice mail wasn't on. But I kept trying finally there was voice.  
  
"What Adam?" My brother asked extremely irritated. "I'm in a class." He added still annoyed with me.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a more tears and a small sob, I took a deep breath. "Never mind, I'm sorry I interrupted your life." I said ready to hang up.  
  
"Wait a minutes what's going on? What's wrong Adam?" he said any trace of irritation gone.  
  
"Everything," I said simply not trusting my own voice. "I'm doing horrible in hockey practice we haven't had a game yet but we have our first one next week and I doubt I even get any game time, not that I would blame them. And school is a disaster I'm practically flunking out. I don't have friends, even Nick is tired of putting up with me hell I'm tired of putting up with me. And I don't know what to do and," I said without taking a single breath.  
  
"Hey hey calm down take a breath. It's alright just chill little man."  
  
"It's alright your busy I mean you have classes I'll just let you go. It doesn't even matter."  
  
"What are talking about it doesn't matter. Yes I'm busy but if you need me I'm going to be there, you gotta understand that. I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know. I'm just I don't know.. God what's going on with me?" I looked around the room staring at my walls. The plain baron walls I've been staring at for the last two, no three months. It didn't seem like that long but it had been. 


	20. Gordon moments and acting skills

Sometimes I wish my life were a movie. Because if this was a movie after my tramatic breakdown I would find the inner strength to rise above with the help of my family, close friends, and a fine leading lady, preferably Jennifer Aniston or maybe Britney Spears, I know she can't act but hey, what can I say? But this isn't a movie, this is my life. Yes I had my global melt down, but nothing changed. I was still depressed. In fact to tell you the truth I think it was a little worse. I no longer hid it; I no longer pretended to be happy. I got back into school, Casey made sure of that. Got back to attending every hockey practice, I say attending because that wasn't playing hockey that was skating around with a stick in my hand. Then I came "home" where I went back to my room did whatever homework I had to, only to sit around. Normally sitting on the couch staring at the Television not really watching it but people freak out if you just sit there staring into space. Nick came over but he was slow to speak. I think he was worried I was mad at him. I should turn to him and say no, this isn't your fault in fact I love the fact you're here sitting with me. But what's the point? What will it change? Nothing. Nothing will ever change.  
  
So instead I sat there lost in my own thoughts. Gordon came in and sat down on the coffee table in front of me. "I'm heading out to the airport, wanna come along?"  
  
"Yeah," I said simply pulling myself from my spot and grabbing a light jacket. I meet him down at the car. We sat in an awkward silence, him not knowing what to say, me not really caring. The airport was forty minutes away so this was going to be a long haul of silence. He flipped on the radio but I quickly turned it off.  
  
"Can you pull over for a second?" I asked not believing I what I was about to say to him.  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" he asked pulling off onto the shoulder Looking mildly concerned.  
  
"Look I know this whole thing is so messed up and I'm completely screwing up whatever kind of life you guys had. And I know you and I haven't gotten off on the right foot at all, and I've been thinking about it a lot, I guess I just need to say" I paused not knowing what to say next so I just opened my mouth and let it all come out. "I remember watching you and District 5, especially Charlie. He followed you around like a lost puppy, and now you guys are still so amazingly close.. And I want that, my Dad and I, well lets just say he never got me. I guess I'm trying to say first off that I'm sorry for putting you thought this and that I don't hate you. You get on my nerves but I guess I want what you and Charlie have.... and I officially fell like an idiot." I said looking down at my hands.  
  
Gordon remained silent. I couldn't blame him. I don't even know how I would react to that, I just kind of rambled. Oh god I'm turning into Jason.  
  
"Look just you don't have to tip toe around me anymore. I'm not mad at anyone I just need some time to figure what's going on, and what I'm going to do about it."  
  
"You know Adam, we all want to help you thought this, I just don't know how. Some days it seems like you hate me while other days your annoyed with me and other days you completely ignore me. I don't know what you want me to do, but I'm not leaving you alone, not completely."  
  
"That's good, because I really need you." I cut in. He looked up at me surprised. I smiled shyly it was the truth. "I just thought you should know it." I said shifting in my seat; I wasn't good at these warm touching moments. My family didn't believe in them. He nodded and started the car back up.  
  
We fell back into the almost comforting silence. He kept giving me side- glances, like he was trying to figure out what the hell I was about. I wish I knew what I was all about. All I knew was that this wasn't what I'd bargained for.  
  
The airport was a huge one and I was getting impatient. The plane was running late, and I was getting hungry. Gordon kept shifting his weight, which was making me even more nervous.  
  
Someone grabbed from behind scaring the living crap out of me.  
  
"Hey there Shrimp,"  
  
"Oh my God Jason. Don't do that, you scared the living shit outta me." I said tensing every mussel in my body. He gave me a huge hug, which was weird for us, and laughed, Gordon chuckling along with him. "Hey," I whined slightly in my cranky voice. You see the moment I got on the phone to Jason I barley got out my life is crap and I want to die stuff, and he booked the next flight he could. It was nice of him to come but that was just plain rudeness he coulda givin me a heart attack.  
  
"ahh, poor baby." He said nearly mocking me, "Come on Shrimp you gotta carry my bags." He said taking my arm and dragging me along with him to the baggage claim.  
  
"So how have you been Gordon?" Jason made casually conversation as we stood waiting for the bags to start coming.  
  
"I'm good, how about you how's law school going?"  
  
Jason gave a sheepish smile, "Ah it looks like I need to repeat a couple of classes. That's why I could just come out here no notice, I missed to much class trying to get all the folks business done." I nodded at him. I knew it was hard for him to do all the estate stuff, and he was just decent enough of an older brother that he handled almost everything.  
  
"Yeah, that must have been rough. I wish we could of helped somehow." Gordon said looking at Jason with the utmost sincerity.  
  
"You guys are doing more than enough taking in this little hooligan." He said pushing me playfully. Then he gave me another hug. Two public displays of affection in less than twenty minutes, What is going on?  
  
He was being way to nice. I mean he was always nice when he felt bad but this was border lining a Brady Bunch moment. So naturally being a younger brother when a sweet caring moment arises I have to take the opportunity of ruining it, "Are you high or did you just get laid or something?" I asked grabbing the first of his bags off of the cart.  
  
"You know I'm hurt by that," Jason said with enough emotion in his voice to fool just about any one. Not me I knew better, he was the best actor I'd ever meet and his specialty was tears.  
  
"Oh just shut up," I said grabbing another bag, giving him one last eye roll and heading towards the exit.  
  
"Now hold on one minute Adam. What are you doing? Your Brother was nice enough to come all the way down here, because he's concerned about you and you treat him like this?" Gordon said his voice rising steadily.  
  
Jason tried to hold it as long as he could but burst out laughing around the time Gordon was talking about my "concerned brother". This time I joined in on the laughter. WE got in the car and I felt slightly more content with my life. Jason was the best big brother any one could ever had and I needed him. Not that I would ever tell him that. Jason and Gordon talked back and forth politely me remaining quite. We didn't get back to the house until eight.  
  
"So what you wanna do tonight Shrimp?" Jason asked trying to keep his playful attitude up. But I know my older brother and I know he's completely wiped out from traveling.  
  
"Uh, I'm pretty tired, if it's alright with you I'm just going to go take a shower and head to bed." He looked at me very relived and smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." I nodded heading back to my room to hang out for a while. I finished up my homework and took a nice hot shower. I had school Tommrow and practice afterwards. The first game of the season is in three days and I still can't get my act together. I settled into my bed but just couldn't sleep instead I laid there stressing until three in the morning when I finally fell into a restless sleep. 


	21. Freedom from pain?

Now I need extra reviews because this is the THRID chapter in one day.. Please tell me what you think I've never written anything like this before!  
  
The next day I woke up on a low note. Everything hurt, what you may ask. Living, breathing, nothing is right and it never would be. Some days I just did, I woke up feeling down. But I forced myself out of bed and dressed. Jason was here, somehow it will get better, I lied to myself. The scary part was I know I was lying. It wasn't getting better. I came down Jesse and Charlie were already sitting in the kitchen talking and eating. Happy hanging out with there best friends, the jerks.  
  
"Good morning." Jason said handing me a glace of apple juice.  
  
"Yeah," I said quietly sitting down picking at my meal. I wasn't very hungry in all actually but Casey worked hard so I always tried to eat something.  
  
"Anyone who's getting a ride I'm leaving." I said grapping my backpack. I looked at Jesse and Charlie who looked at me very confused.  
  
"Are you talking to us?" Charlie looked at me. "Yeah. I mean isn't a little stupid that we leave from the same to go to the same school and you guys roller blade all the way there?"  
  
Nick opened the front door, "I'm here I know I'm late!" He said grabbing my arm I stopped and looked back at the two stooges.  
  
"Well?" I asked annoyed with them. I could be nice, really I can.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said standing up and grabbing his backpack. I'm not sure weather or not Jesse really wanted to come with us but he didn't argue. We all loaded into my car, which Charlie kept talking about. He'd never been in my car and was quite impressed.  
  
I got to classes still trying to shake my funk. I kept thinking about hockey. Everyone was talking about it. How we were going to kick the Bears asses and I kept thinking of me chocking right in front of everybody, that's how my life was going, that was just what I needed.  
  
I didn't eat lunch I was too nervous I sat in the library just staring at some book. I normally sat in the cafeteria with Nick and his friends, but ever since Hailey became his steady girlfriend he's distracted from his massively bummed best friend. And believe it or not I'm happy for him he deserves to have fun. But still, it's like he doesn't care any more, not that any one dose. I could feel a pain hit me straight in my heart.Dejected I pressed on with me day.  
  
When the final bell rang I was dreading practice. Coach Orion and Gordon had been pretty good at not really mentioning the fact I couldn't play but for all they know I'm really that bad. Coach Orion had never really seen me in the zone. I got into the locker room where the Ducks were sitting and talking about the game.  
  
"Were so going to kick their ass Friday night." Jesse said pulling his jersey on. I got dressed silently. I got out on the ice and coach assigned out scrimmages. In all truthfulness I did a little better today. I skated hard made a couple of shots, but to me it still felt like failure. You would think I'd be use to it by now, sucking at hockey. I mean I'm blowing everything else.  
  
"What are we doing out there ladies?" Orion bellowed when Charlie let another cheap shot get right past him, Julie dived but missed. "I thought we went over this last year, pick up the trash," He kept yelling thought the rest of the lovely practice. Bombay wasn't there and Orion was whipping us into shape.  
  
Halfway through practice I was tired. Tired of everything. Tired of Coach Orion's pushing, tired of the team's glares, tired of trying to fit into something that was never going to happen for me. Happiness was never going to come. They'd never accept me. I skated off the ice walking past Orion I looked at him shaking my head.  
  
"I quit," I kept walking, I could hear different people talking to me, calling after me but I couldn't stop. I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to.  
  
I stripped off al my hockey gear trying to hold in my anger. Emotions were surfacing left and right I wanted to break down and cry and kill someone all at the same time. In fact I wanted to kill me. The thought even sent my stomach into a cramp. But the more I thought the more it made since. I walked aimlessly around campus occasionally breaking into a run. That's when it came to me; I headed straight for my car. I ripped my keys out of my pocket.  
  
"Adam there you are," Nick said the three of them were standing around my car. "Where did you go? And why did you quit? What the hell is going on?"  
  
But I didn't want to tell them. They didn't really want to hear it. No one cares. "Just go away and stay out of it." I said opening the car door. I looked at them funny when all three of them sat down in the car. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I spat over at Nick.  
  
"I'm not letting you go somewhere alone. Just drive home well talk about this then."  
  
That Bastard. That presumptuous Bastard, I don't have anything to say to him. I don't have to explain myself. Besides he doesn't give a rip about me. He's sick of hearing about it, everyone is. I started up the car and started to drive. I was going at least ten over the speed limit, then fifteen, twenty. I didn't stop at the red light, and it felt good, liberating, so I didn't even slow down. I saw the car coming right at us, I could feel my heart racing I heard the screech of brakes. Could this be it, my freedom from all the pain? 


	22. Accident aftermath pt1

Yes yes my bad so BanksieBabe99 and Sophie I fixed it. blushes. Lol I guess it happens! All right here is an update for ya'll! But first I have to congratulate myself on over ONE HUNDRED reviews. Thank you all soo very much!  
  
Danishgirl Here is your new chapter I hope you enjoy!  
  
crazy4nc128- Here are your updates, thank you for revewing!  
  
Spikeythehedgehog- I'm glad you dug it. Lol you crack me up. I like the word funk too. It's soo well funk like.. I'm glad you like my lame humor thrown in.. I love reading angst but even when someone is really suicidal depressed they still laugh so reading those super dramatic stories kind of bug me so I'm glad you like my new kind of angsty humor. Lol!  
  
Anne198- Thank you, I like keeping my reader on there toes. Watch out for more turn of events to come!!  
  
Banksiebabe99- You get TWO gold stars one for being serious and one for being so sweet! Yes Adam dose need you to make him laugh like you crack me up!!  
  
Adrianna3- here it is one new chapter with the next one almost done!  
  
Time passed in a blur for Gordon. The phone call was unreal. There had been an accident, and his kids were involved. He grabbed Jason and told him on the way to the car. He sat there nearly shaking the entire time. He lit up a cigarette chain smoking the whole way there.  
  
And now we wait. Tic-toc tic-toc the clock goes, I'm not sure to rejoice for the boys living another moment or to pray, pray to God to give them the strength to make it through another moment. Casey arrived and is now sitting next to me holding my arm she sits silently crying. I glanced over to Jason he looked so scared.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked him. Tears rushed to his eyes.  
  
"I can't do this. I can't stand the thought of him not being all right. I can't bury another family member," He cut off a sob coming out. I reached over and engulfed him in a hug. "Shhh, its alright, he's going to be fine." I said through clenched teeth. What did we do? He trusted us with his little brother. How could Adam do this? How could we have let it get this far? Maybe his breaks weren't working, maybe he didn't see the red light, I reasoned hopelessly. Jason pulled away wiping his face embarrassed. He stood up to pace. My mind kept asking questions, I knew I man never know the answers.  
  
"Gordon and Casey Bombay?" A doctor asked standing in front of us. I jumped slightly, too lost in my own thoughts to notice his presence.  
  
"Yes," Casey said standing up.  
  
"I'm Doctor Frodel, Charlie's doctor. I wanted to come out and tell you how he's doing." He paused smiling at Casey, "You son is fine. He's got a couple of scrapes and bruises and a nice concussion. He'll be really sore for the next couple of days but he should be fine. You can come see him if you want." He said motioning to the door. My heart filled with.  
  
"One down three to go," Jason said. He'd stopped his pacing and was now sitting again. I nodded following Casey into Charlie's room.  
  
"Hey Mom, Coach." He said pushing himself up more wincing slighty.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," Casey said rushing to him. That's the funny thing about Moms a Doctor comes out tells you exactly what's wrong and Moms go in there and check there baby up and down. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright I guess. How is everybody else?" he asked looking over at me.  
  
"We haven't heard." I said pulling up a chair. "What happened Charlie?"  
  
"I don't know really. Adam quit the hockey team and stormed out. We got a ride home, he was suddenly driving straight into a minivan when he swerved. I don't remember anything else." He said looking at me confused. Poor kid must be exhausted. I sat holding Charlie's hand while Casey continued her motherly worrying.  
  
That's when I heard the familiar voice of Mr. Hall out in the hallway, "I'm looking for Jesse Hall, I'm his Father he was in some kind of accident." I gave Charlie's hand a squeeze and wandered out to the Halls.  
  
"Hey there Jonathan, Becky, Terry." Terry came right over for a hug, followed by Becky, Jesse's mom.  
  
"Hi Gordon, have you heared anything? What happened?" Jonathan asked his deep voice filled with concern.  
  
"Were not sure yet. It looks like for some reason Adam either ran or couldn't stop at a red light, swerved to avoid hitting someone else, lost control of the car and it flipped."  
  
"My brother was upset and saw a way out, he ran the red light saw the other car changed his mind a flipped his car. If I can admit that my brother tried to kill himself and potential three other people you should be able to." Jason said interrupting me. Terry looked scared as hall once the words kill came out of Jason's mouth.  
  
I turned back towards the halls, "Ignore him," I told Terry. "I've only heared about Charlie, but he's walking away with a couple of bruises and a concussion."  
  
"Thank God he's alright." Becky said "Now we just need to hear that about our son," She said sitting down in a chair nearby.  
  
"You can come in and see Charlie if you want. If not I'll wait with you," I said sitting down next to her. Terry wandered off into Charlie's room while I sat in the waiting room again. I love Charlie but Jesse was just as important to me. I love all those kids, even Nick the annoying little freak that he is. But Adam, he made this decision, the rest of them were just innocent kids. It'd break my heart to hear anything happened to any of them.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hall," A woman stopped in front of them. Shit moment of truth, a ball formed in my throat. "I'm Doctor Leber I've been Jesse doctor this afternoon. I wanted to come out here and let you know he's doing fine. He fractured a couple of ribs and sprained his shoulder. Out side of that its just basic cuts and bruises. We did give him a few stitches on a gash he got on his forehead but he doing great and has been asking to see you." John and Becky got Terry and followed after the doctor. Two are all right, some damage but nothing permanent. I just pray our luck doesn't run out with the other two.  
  
I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, drop me a line and tell me what you think!!! Thanks again! Love, Rachel 


	23. Part 2

Alright ya'll I know this took Forever to get up and I'm sorry, real life sucks. But here is the next chapter I hope ya'll like!  
  
Princessbethy- long time no hear but I'm thrilled you liked it. Enjoy!  
  
Crazy4nc128- yeah I know I know I just left ya'll hanging but I'm back ending the year right! I hope you like!  
  
Banksiebabe99- Hey I know I couldn't believe that typo, I nearly died. But still I'm glad you like the chapter. Tell me what you think!  
  
Sophie- Hey! I loved your review you crack me up girl. No I haven't killed anyone yet (Well outside of Mr. And Mrs. Banks) I hope you like this chapter I really do, it was a pain in the butt deciding what I wanted to do. SO I BEG YOU what do you think. Is it crap, I hope not but you never know!  
  
Anne198- Hey Gina, twizzler huh, I'm more of an M&M girl myself lol! Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
  
Talking and beeping, but couldn't make out a single word, What was going on? Why cant I open my eyes? The car.. Pain, not a searing pain a pain I couldn't escape it.every inch of my body burning in pain, Why cant I just crawl out of my skin. Wait Charlie. Jesse. Where are they.. Pain. God I tried...  
  
  
  
This is taking far to long, everyone was in Charlie and Jesse room, waiting, For what we didn't know.  
  
"Knock Knock," We turned hoping to hear something from a doctor but instead, to see Ted Orion and a flock of Ducks. "I got your message," He said crossing the room to me with a hug. "What have you heard?"  
  
"Hey team," I said addressing them first a chorus of Hi's came back. Connie looked like she'd been crying for hours all the teammates looked worried.  
  
"I'm alright you guys," Charlie said propping himself up enough that they could see him. The surrounded the bed.  
  
"You scared me to death," Connie said hugging him gently.  
  
"Yeah Spazzway you had us all worried," Fulton said laughing slightly. "How's everybody else?"  
  
I turned to the team, "Jesse is over behind that curtain taking a nap he's okay, fractured a couple of ribs and hurt his shoulder. And we haven't heard anything else."  
  
"What happened?" Dean Portman asked looking down at Charlie, the look on his face I'd never seen before he looked seriously concerned.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't really know. Adam was driving me and Jesse were in the back, I don't know if he couldn't stop or wasn't paying attention but he ran a red light headed straight at another car he swerved but the car flipped and then I woke up here with a hell of a headache." The team laughed slightly at Charlie's attempt at humor.  
  
My eyes fell on Jason sitting in the corner off with himself. He suddenly looked up and stared at the door into the hallway. He got up crossed the room leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Hey James, Kayla."  
  
"Oh Jason," The woman came over pulling him into a warm embrace. "How is Adam? Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Not yet, Nick?"  
  
"The nurse said his doctor would be with us any minute." The woman who I assume is Nick's mother replied.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gordon Bombay. I coach Nick and well as Adam's guardian." I said approaching them.  
  
"Kayla Larson and my husband James."  
  
"Nice to meet you, not the ideal situation." I said also attempting lame humor; hey Charlie had to get it from somewhere. We exchanged handshakes and filled them in on the other kids conditions.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but you are James and Kayla Larson, correct?" A middle-aged doctor asked reading a file in his hand. They nodded and the doctor began, I swear my heart stopped beating, "Nick got pretty banged up in the accident. He had some minor internal bleeding broke his left arm and is complaining of a back ache, there's nothing wrong I just think he just likes to whine." Kayla laughed nodding. I felt a weight come off my shoulders. One more down, Come on Adam you got to be okay too. "Would you like me to move him in here with everyone else?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Ahh, sure that would be nice," James Larson said rubbing his hands together. It took about ten minutes but Nick was wheeled in still laying on his bed. He looked pale but smiled when he saw all of us.  
  
(Jason POV)  
  
"All right a party," He joked slightly while they settled him in. The group gravitated over to his corner,  
  
"How ya feelin?"  
  
"Good considering. These pain killers totally kick." He said obviously a little whoosey. "Jason!" He yelled, "How the hell are ya?"  
  
Jason came over laughing at him, "I'm good Shorty, I'm glad you okay, you had us all worried."  
  
"That's my job," He said simply. "Wait a minute, what's wrong?" He asked finally noticing that Jason looked like shit. His eyes where still puffy and his hair style had gone to hell from all the times he ran a hand thought his hair. "Adam?"  
  
"Yeah we haven't heard anything."  
  
"Dude that sucks," Jason smiled down at an obviously high Nick. It'd always been Shrimp and Shorty as long as he could remember. He'd always had two annoying little brothers one just had to go home around eight. "You know he'll be alright, I mean what's shorty with his shrimp." Jason laughed; Nick was good at that making everyone laugh.  
  
"I know, but you know how injury prone he is." The two laughed at the longstanding inside joke. "That's why I put up with you," Jason said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Why? Because I'm so adorable.." He said striking a pose.  
  
"No. Because you always make me laugh," He paused grinning, "At you."  
  
"Aha, Mom did you hear what he said to me. I have never been so offended in my entire life some one beat him." He said fuming so much that any minute steam would come pouring out of his ears.  
  
"Ahh, Shorty you know I love you." He said in a goofy voice making Nick crack a smile. "Or at least I love making fun of you," He added hitting his arm very lightly. Kayla came up behind me patting my back, standing there I felt good. It was like having a family again, minus Adam. Maybe the most important part was Adam. Weird I never thought I could get so pathetic that my life revolved around whinny 16 year old. He just has to be okay, God just this once.For me.  
  
Knock Knock, came from the doorframe. Everyone turned could this be moving any slower he thought as the doctor explained who he was and clearly identified the family members.  
  
"Just tell us how Adam is," I said feeling jumpy, I was nauseous and nervous not feelings I, the Jason Banks am use to.  
  
The doctor smiled, "Sorry I have a tendency to ramble, Adam he's stable for now and if he stays tough for a little while he's off the hook. He's a very lucky little boy, all of them are. He had some internal bleeding"  
  
"Copy cat," I heard Nick mumble under his breath.  
  
"He broke his collar bone and bruised his ribs, has a hell of a concussion but he'll be fine, it's just going to take some time." I finally exhaled, for the first time in hours it seemed, Adam was going to be okay. That's all I need, I don't care how long it takes as long as he's okay. "You can come up and see him, I'm sorry it's immediate family only until he's out of critical." Everyone nodded understanding but I didn't care I was immediate family I was the only blood he has. Me Casey and Bombay followed the doctor up to the third floor and finally into Adams very white room. He looked pale and had a very bruised eye but he was sleeping peacefully. He opened up his pale blue eyes and looked up at me.  
  
"Hey Shrimp," I said my voice wavering.  
  
"Hey Jason," he replied his voice more shaky than mine. Gordon and Casey both circled the other side of his bed greeting him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Casey asked looking very concerned, but she was always concerned.  
  
"I'm good, I guess." He said quietly he looked down at his arm, which was in a sling. "That was pretty stupid huh"  
  
"Yeah," I replied studying him, trying to read his expression.  
  
"What happened Adam, what's going thought that little brain of yours?" Gordon asked looking down at Adam looking as confused as I felt.  
  
He sighed again, "I'm not sure." He paused looking down uncomfortably "Look I know I messed up, big time and that's all I figured out after that all I know is that I have a killer headache." He said smiling just barley. But it was enough, he'd be okay somehow.  
  
So. How was it? I know it sucked sorry. Please tell me what you think! I'll love you forever! Rachel 


	24. I'm a freak of nature psycho You?

Hey Ya'll! I'm back, sorry this took so long but I'm making up for it, I should have another chapter up by Thursday. Thank you to Crazy4nc128, anne198, banksiebabe99, Princess Bethy, breezyWAVES and Danish girl for your nice reviews! I skipped a little, hope that's okay! Anyway I kind mixed up this chapter so I hope you like it, I just love experimenting! Tell me what ya think!  
  
Three days later everyone was out of the hospital. Me and Charlie had decided to spend the night together watching movies while my parents went out of town. Terry was staying at Peter's house. I rolled my eyes when Charlie popped in The Rock, don't get me wrong it's a great movie the first thousand times. It was Charlie's absolute favorite. After about the first thirty minutes I had lost all patients so I got up and wandered around. Casey was reading, Coach was sitting at the kitchen table with a calculator, the checkbook, and what I like to call the migraine face. You know when your parent's are paying bills and there forehead wrinkles up and they sigh a ton. yep that's exactly what he was doin. I wandered in the den. I liked their house, it was technically an apartment but it seemed bigger than our house. It had a living room, kitchen dining, room, all the bedrooms and bathrooms and the den.  
  
That's where I found Adam, curled up on the couch flipping through a book. Now every inch of my better judgment told me to stay the hell out of there. But I don't know, I guess curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"Hey," I said entering the room.  
  
"Hi Jesse," He said sounding nervous. He sat up revealing a space for me on the couch. I sat down feeding off his nervous energy.  
  
"So, ah what you looking at?" I asked trying to sound cool, but not like I really cared that much.  
  
"Oh it's just old pictures," He paused studying me for a second, then slid the photo album over just enough that I could see. They were a cute family the four of them. Adam couldn't have been more then six when the picture was taken. I flipped the page, it was weird but in less than twenty pages I'd seen this family grow up, the picture perfect family literally. There was a picture for every Christmas all vacations everything. Half the pictures were the nice posed type but the others were more informal they showed Adam mid eye roll my personal favorite, them baking cookies with Jason in a pink lacy apron, him and Ashley on previous dates and him and Nick just hanging out around the house. This was his life, I'd just seen Adam. The last page slightly freaked me out. There was a photo of Adam's parent's gravestones and the cut out of there obituaries.  
  
"I know I'm a freak of nature. But my mom she was really in photography, she always told us to take pictures of life, the good and the bad moment because that is what makes life." Adam said staring at the page. It looked so final, I mean I knew his parent's were dead but this plain nailed the fact into your scull. "Um, Jesse, ah I'm really sorry about the accident and all." He kept shifting like he was really uncomfortable.  
  
"It's all good," I said and I really meant it. "You know it's funny. When I first met you I hated you for no good reason, and now I have every right in the world and I don't." I said shaking my head. Maybe I'd been wrong about Adam. Well anyhow I decided to get out of there before the touching "Full House" moment came, I'm not really big on them. I headed back out to Charlie who was so wrapped up in his movie he'd never noticed I'd left. I had to laugh at him he was such a dork. ..  
  
After Jess left I sat there slightly confused. I looked up at the clock and found it was only three. I decided to head out, maybe I'd go skating clear my head a little. I got up wand walked to my room to find my skates.  
  
"What ya doing?" Jason asked poking his head in. Since I'd gotten home from the hospital some on had checked on me at least every five minutes. I sighed, the hospital had cleared me with the agreement I would attend therapy and take antidepressants.  
  
"I was thinking of heading out to the pond, going skating."  
  
"Are you allowed to with you collar bone being broke?" He asked, he was such a dork.  
  
"I don't need my arm to skate dumbass." I said rolling my eyes at him.  
  
"Okay." He replied throwing his hands up.  
  
"You want to come?" I asked kind of wanting the company.  
  
"I could go skating." He smiled. He went and grabbed his skates (Notice that he had his skates on him, Of course who doesn't travel with the ice skates lol) and we bundled up heading out. It was mid December and quite nippy outside. We skated the afternoon away just kind of hanging out being the dorks that we were.  
  
"So," He stopped sitting down on a bench.  
  
"So," I replied sitting down next to him. I could feel a big talk coming on.  
  
"Adam, the accident and everything.. This is really freaking me out."  
  
"Me too," I said starring down at my sling.  
  
"I didn't know you felt like that. I thought we talked about everything and know I'm not sure what the hell's going on in your life and that scares me." He looked at me but I remained silent, what could I say? "Come on Adam say something."  
  
"Truth," He nodded, "I never really thought about killing myself before, I guess it was more of a spur of the moment thing." I laughed slightly trying to break some of the tension. "I don't know what to do either, and I think I'm just as freaked out as you are." "You need help,"  
  
"I'm not psycho,"  
  
"Oh really, yeah and completely normal people decide spur of the moment to try to kill themselves and three other people." He said frustrated.  
  
"Okay so maybe not. Maybe I am psycho."  
  
"That's not what I meant, what I meant is I've talked to everyone and we don't know what to do maybe someone else could help."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Look, I'll drop it. We can talk about it later with Casey and Gordon." I nod. He tried to continue normal conversation but I couldn't concentrate on anything he was saying. Why couldn't things be normal just for one day? I was sick of people asking me if I was okay and worrying about me. I was sick of felling like run over road kill all the time. Maybe this could be a good thing. Just maybe.  
  
  
  
Well we did talk about it later, and it was decided I would see a therapist. That's weird saying that, I have therapist. I was suppose to stay out of school for a couple of days so bright and early Monday morning Gordon took me to meet my shrink.  
  
The doctor's office was weird. Mainly because it wasn't a doctor's office it was a therapist office. There was a nice couch to sit on and lots of plants, they tried to make it look homey. Gordon kept biting his nails, something he dose when he's really nervous.  
  
"Adam," An assistant called my name.. Gordon and I stood up. I was kinda gland he went in there with me. We followed her into another room. A woman turned and smiled over at me.  
  
"Hi, you must be Adam. I'm Kristen Shultz." She said extending her hand. I shook it nodding. Gordon introduced himself and made sure it was okay if he sat in with us for a while. "So what is bring us here today?" She said sitting down. I looked over at Gordon who gave me a "your telling this story not me" look.  
  
So I told her what happened. My parents died life sucks, I have no friends, I tired to kill myself. She listened intently and gave me some sympathy but didn't even try to tell me she understood. Which was nice. She kept asking questions though, like how that made me feel. And I know that's what therapist do, but it was still awkward for me. The one thing I have to give her is that she never told me what I did was wrong or that I shouldn't feel like this, or that I should be over it by now. At the end I looked up at her. I started crying somewhere through my story and was suddenly feeling like a big fat idiot. She gave me another big warm smile.  
  
"That's quite a bit there." She said looking down at her watch. She stood up and crossed the room sitting down next to me on the big plush couch. "Alright Adam here's the deal it's normal to be going through all of this. And I want to help you thought it, but you got to be willing to let me. Did you like talking to me, do you feel any better?" She asked I looked at her. My first instinct was to say no. But maybe Casey and Gordon had the right idea; I did feel a little better. Well at least I didn't fell like throwing myself off the nearest cliff. Saying it out loud had made it seem so rash, almost childish taking that way out. So against every bone in my body I nodded.  
  
"I do. I want to feel better." She smiled a nice big one for me.  
  
"That's good." She looked over at Gordon, "Now I'm suggesting we start off strong, with Adam coming in at least once a week." Gordon nodded and gave me a little smile. "Now I'm also going to prescribe some mild antidepressants, to help you through the grieving process." She got up grabbing a pad of paper. She and Gordon talked over how I should take them and what exactly they would do. I sat there quietly while they finished everything up. We said our goodbyes and Gordon made me an appointment for next week.  
  
Driving on the way home I looked over at him. "Gordon,"  
  
"Yes Adam." He said watching the road.  
  
"Thank you. For being there for me." He smiled over at me.  
  
"I promised I'd try remember." I nodded. I smiled thinking back to our conversation. Getting back into the apartment reminded me of the fact not only had I tried to kill myself I dragged three other people into. Yep it's final I'm an ass. Do I get a point for being able to admit that to myself?  
  
SO??? Well I hope ya dig it and I'll see you again very soon, I just have to read over the next chapter should be up before the end of the week! 


	25. Bring it on cruel world!

I know this took FOREVER to post but it's here! Thank you for all your review! I love you all!  
  
PrincessBethy- Thank you bunches. You're so sweet.  
  
Danish girl- Yep Adam is on the road to better. Enjoy!  
  
Gina- Thank you thank you thank you! I know I Rock.. but it's nice to hear it. You are SO GREAT!  
  
Crazy4nc128- lol thanks for reviewing, I love hearing from you! '  
  
Banksiebabe99- Here's your update, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Neetu- there is more Julie ahead just scroll down and read!  
  
I got back to school on Wednesday. Which was a real bitch, pardon me language, but I broke my right collarbone so I had to write with me left hand, which was Really frustrating. And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse school ended, and I remembered I didn't have a car to drive home. Jesse's dad had given the three of us a ride to school, but I never asked how I was suppose to get home. I looked around for Jesse Charlie or Nick but then remembered they had hockey practice so I had no one to walk home with. So instead I just hung out wait for somebody so went to the library, sat and thought. But in the true fashion of bad days I got caught up in a good book and read right till four thirty.  
  
"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I really need to stop that cursing had become my new thing, to think what my Mother would say. But I guess I have a reason hockey practice ended at four. Which mean I'd bet you fifty buck that everyone is already long gone with Coaches I want you out in fifteen minutes rule. I grabbed my backpack and walked quickly outside, maybe some one was still there.  
  
No such luck. That was when the rain came, convenient huh? Just to top off my terrible day it had to be raining, my shoulder hurt like hell my pain killers were at home which was a thirty minute walk and I was getting soaking wet.  
  
"Anything else!" I screamed at, well I don't know who I really screamed at. But I threw my hands, well hand up. You know yelling at nobody kind makes you feel better, you should try it some time. So that's what I did, I screamed non-coherent sentences in the pouring rain. Yep I've lost it.  
  
"Feel any better?" Someone asked from behind me.  
  
"I feel," I paused trying to think of the right word, "Wet." I turned to see Julie standing there also wet.  
  
She laughed at me, "Well standing in the rain has a tendency to get you wet."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Heading back to my dorm," I nodded vaguely remembering her telling me she lived here. "You?"  
  
"Well I was waiting in the library so I wouldn't have to walk home by myself, but now I'm standing in the pouring rain yelling like a maniac." She smiled.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Me too, Come on." She said grabbing my hand as she started to dance.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Come on it's raining. Haven't you ever danced in the rain? It's good for you."  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on not even as a little kid?" I shook my head no again. "It's like my favorite thing in this entire world," She said dancing around me, "Come on it'll make you feel better." What the hell, I finally decided. So I joined her jumping around and shaking my groove thing like the dork I truly am. We finally collapsed together under the cover of a big tree. We were laughing like complete idiots.  
  
"Were such dorks," I said shaking my head.  
  
"But you feel better," She said smiling.  
  
"I do. Thanks,"  
  
"It was my pleasure Mr. Banks." I rested back against the tree, Julie settling down her head against my shoulder. It was nice lying there in the rain with her.  
  
"Thank you." I said not exactly sure why I was thanking her. But she just gave me that smile the one where it didn't matter I sounded like a complete fool who didn't make any sense.  
  
"How are you?" She sat up asking me after a long silence.  
  
I hate that question. I mean what do you say? I'm fine because that's what people want to hear, or do you shoot off everything that's wrong with your life when they didn't care in the first place? "I think things are getting better. But I don't know, I guess I don't trust things going normal for the last couple of days." There was that smile again. I really loved her smile.  
  
"What is normal anyway?"  
  
"With me, you never know. I mean what was normal me was playing hockey and hanging out and being happy, well as happy as sixteen year old gets. What was normal was fighting with my Dad and bitching about it to everyone for days." I said shivering. I don't know if it was the fact it was freezing outside and I was wet or because I'd said that out loud.  
  
Julie gave me a slightly confused look. But I couldn't blame her all she'd heard, hell all anyone had heard, was about my amazing Father, you know the one who could jump building in a single bound, vanquish any closet monster, the Father I missed like crazy.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, my Father and I had a great relationship, we just fought, sometimes. My Mom always said it was because we were so much a like and I don't about that but I know we did. I think a lot of it was I loved him like crazy, he just didn't have time to be there for everything and I would blame him and get all mad and at first he'd get all, I'm doing this for you and you should be grateful, but eventually he'd apologize. Normally with a large present and he'd hang around more often for a little while at least." I looked down at my hand, not sure if I wanted to continue. "You know what, I'm really sorry I hate going off on these tangents of mine. Forget I said anything."  
  
"I wont," She said starring at me. "Adam for some reason you feel bad about this. I don't know why, but I can hear it in your voice. And you shouldn't. Everyone gets mad at their parents, you should hear Charlie go off at Casey."  
  
"Yeah but not everyone's parents are dead." I said with a lot more anger than intended.  
  
We fell silent for a very long time. Not that I blame her, I nearly snapped her head off.  
  
"My Mother is." I jumped when she spoke.  
  
"Really?" I asked my voice coming out a little shaky.  
  
"Yep she died when I was nine. I was mad at her for a long time, leaving me a lone with all those brothers. She promised she'd be okay. But with cancer you never know."  
  
"I'm not mad at my Parents for dying it's not there fault they got hit by a Semi-Truck. I was mad at him before they died. My last conversation with my Father I hung up on him, he called to say he was sorry I hung up he got in the car and was turned into road kill somewhere on highway 101."  
  
She sat back thinking. I don't think she was expecting that one. I'd never told anyone. What was there to say? No one could do anything about it. And everyone always so worried about me. In the silence it finally started to seek into my male head what she'd said about her mom. "Was it hard?" I asked referring to the death of her Mom.  
  
"Oh yeah. I don't remember a lot, just crying my eyes out. I lost all my friends that summer, I kept pushing people away." She stopped and looked at me. "But somewhere across the line I stopped thinking about it as much, then I started to forget. I think I'll always have a bit of a hole in my stomach, but it's feeling you get use to." I knew the feeling, the hole she was talking about. The one that hurt like hell no matter what you did, the one that made you not hungry the one that made it impossible to sleep at night. I knew, and for the first time I was talking to someone else who knew.  
  
"Adam?" I jumped at the sound of my voice but stood up turning around to see Gordon, Jason and oddly enough Jesse.  
  
"Hey," I said looking at them.  
  
"Why didn't you come home?" Gordon asked. He wasn't yelling, but I could see it on all there faces, I'd sacred um' shitless.  
  
"I'm sorry Coach, it's my fault." Julie said standing up next to me. "I found him out here and have been talking his ear off for like the last," She glanced down at her watch, "Two hours." She said.  
  
"I realized I had to walk home, and didn't want to. Well at least not all by myself so I went to the library to wait, but I lost track of time and the Julie found me." I explained all the way to the car.  
  
"You are such a freak," Jason said shaking his head.  
  
"See ya Julie," I said climbing into the back seat. She smiled and waved.  
  
"Get to your dorm room and get dry." Gordon warned her using his Coach voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said sitting there dripping, feeling awful. The second time in one week I worried all these people.  
  
Gordon took a deep breath, "It's okay. We were just worried, after last week and all." He said sounding very tired. I looked over at Jason, who'd sat in the back with me. He shot me a smile and I knew it was okay.  
  
"I brought your pain killers," Gordon said when we pulled up at a read light. He tossed me back the bottle.  
  
"Gordon Bombay you are a GOD." I said swallowing the pill dry.  
  
"I've been told that before," He said puffing up hi chest. The whole car laughed. Laughter is a great tension reliever. We pulled up at the apartment. I could not wait to get in there and take a shower and get in some nice dry clothes. The moment we came in three people came to there feet. Casey, Charlie and Nick all looked at me. They looked so concerned, yet so relived. Casey pulled me into a hug, as wet as I was.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just lost track of time." I said shortening the story.  
  
Nick looked like he was about to hit the roof. "You lost track of time," He yelled at me throwing me back against the door. Which hurt like a bitch might I add, "Don't ever do that to me again," Jason the good older brother that he is intervened at that moment. Pulling a now sobbing Nick off of me and into a hug.  
  
"Hey, hey Shorty chill. Alright, it's okay." I looked around at everyone. But my eyes kept looking back over to Nick, my best friend in the entire world. I was pushing him away. So I walked over and joined there hug.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Are you kidding me I'm the one that threw you against the door, I'm sorry." We hugged for a second time. When we pulled away Gordon came over and put a hand on my good shoulder.  
  
"You should go get changed." I nod heading back to my room. I must admit this day wasn't complete crap. Julie was amazing, memo to self hang out with her more. And she may have just saved my friendship with Nick. Life was good. Well as good as a sixteen year old with a broken collar bone who's life's gone to complete hell, can get.  
  
So what do ya think? I've been getting Julie demands so she's back! What do ya think? I love to hear from you so click that button! Rachel! 


	26. jason

Hey everybody! This chapter may be a bit weird but I got a bur in my butt to post something, sorry these updates have been taking so long recently! Thank you to all my reviewers: Keep it up! Danish girl: I like Julie too! YAY I love reviews! Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Princess Bethy: I owe you a huge Thank you, sometimes I assume everyone just knows what I'm thinking so thanks for reminding me you not all mind readers. I included a better explanation enjoy my dear!  
  
Crazy4nc128: Hmm, a none Julie Adam person, sorry! But thanks for the review, and there is no romance in this chapter so your safe!! Enjoy!  
  
Gina: poor cold Gina.. Hopefully this story can warm ya up.. I like dancing in the rain, it's my favorite thing to do! Anway I hope you like, oh and stop reading my story and start updating yours, lol, you got me hooked!  
  
Snorts: Hey hey hey! Thanks you rock too! Lol, I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Banksiebabe99: Yeah, starts dancing with you! I love dancing, lol! Thanks, I love reading your reviews they make me smile! Hopefully this chapter is good to!  
  
I came out after my shower feeling 99.9 % better. Being dry dose the body good. I came out to find everyone still sitting in the living room. I looked around, they were my own little version of a messed up family. Casey and Gordon snuggled on a chair, Jason Nick Jesse and Charlie were sprawled on the couch, I have no idea how they all fit. I entered the living room sitting down on the arm of the couch.  
  
"So what are we up to?" I asked.  
  
"Wondering when you were gracing us with your presence princess." Nick said. It was a major inside joke that I spent too much time in the bathroom.  
  
"Funny," I said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"So what happened?" Casey asked sitting up and looking at me.  
  
I explained the whole thing, which is quite a mouthful. "And then Julie found me and about an hour or two later these guys showed up." I finished off.  
  
"What did Julie and you do for an hour or two." Nick asked, and I did not appreciate the smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, we found a way to pass the time," I said casually not really wanting to fess up to dancing in the rain. A chorus of Ohhhh followed. "What happened on this end?"  
  
"Around five when Gordon got home I started to worry. So Gordon and Jason were going to go look for you, but had no idea where to start looking."  
  
"So then I said I'd come," Charlie added. "But that would leave my Mother, who was at the time having a complete heart attack, home alone. So I said I'd stay,"  
  
"Which once again left us with no idea where to go," Jason said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I just happened to come over and before I knew it I was in car with those two, being told you'd disappeared or was abducted by aliens or something." Jesse said. I laughed a little, at least it kind of made sense, a little in it's own weird way. I looked at Nick, the only person not accounted for, "Well they called and asked the last time I saw you, I said school and then got off the phone. About twenty minutes later I realized that meant they didn't know where you were. Which sent me into asthma attack, so my Dad drove me over here and I waited with Charlie and Mrs. Bomb." Nick filled using a British accent. He was famous for his accents. "You gotta stop this man, I'm getting gray hair." He said, the joking in his voice gone.  
  
"Aww," I said giving him a little awkward hug, "You really love me."  
  
"Sure thing Princess," He said back ruining a potential Kodak moment.  
  
Bombay's POV  
  
Just about everything had calmed down by eight. Adam seemed to be perfectly fine and now that Casey had chilled the whole house had mellowed. Nick and Jesse headed home and Charlie, gasp, was actually doing some homework. I looked over at Jason, he was sitting on the couch, bundled up with a blanket. He was pretending to read a novel, but hadn't flipped the page in about ten minutes. So it was obvious something was wrong. But what?  
  
I knew very little about the older Banks boy. I knew he was a great older brother and that Adam and Nick were crazy about him, but outside of that is was all blank. He studied the young man; he looked tired, maybe even like he'd lost weight. His hair was sticking up all over the place.  
  
"I'm heading to bed, nobody freak out," Adam said jokingly as he headed back towards his bedroom. We all knew he wasn't going to sleep yet, Adam just liked to go to his room for a while be by himself for a few hours before bed, a habit I had picked up. It was nice having some time to unwind, just you and your thoughts.  
  
"Me too," Jason said heading back, the brothers exchanged whispers in the hallway before gong to there separate rooms. I sat there for quite a while just thinking, about Jason. Irritated at how little I knew I decided to go remedy the problem.  
  
I knocked at the makeshift guest bedroom/office door.  
  
"Come in," Jason said. I came in he looked vaguely surprised to see me. "Hi Gordon, I though you were Adam," He sat up putting a marker in his book.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"That's fine, what do ya need?"  
  
"Just wanted to talk to you. You seemed out of it tonight." He nodded giving that distant look I'd seen on Adam's face before. "Thought you might like someone to talk to," He shrugged looking down at his comforter.  
  
"I'm fine I just got a little tense, with all this Adam stuff." I nodded sitting down across from him.  
  
"How are you?" I asked trying to see if I could possibly get anymore. I'd learned a little with Adam, the more you push the less they tell, but sometimes you can get them to open up with a little gentle guiding.  
  
I felt bad the moment his eyes filled with tears. Where was Jason's new legal guardian who was suppose to get him through this? He sniffled trying to make the tears stop. What to do? I asked myself but unfortunately didn't know the answer.  
  
"I'm not very good," He admitted smiling at little through the tears. "I don't know what to do. I've practically failed out of college, I don't have a Nick to stick by me, I lost all my friends. They just don't know what to say. I inherited my Fathers company, and I don't know what to do with it, and everybody keeps asking me. And my little brother went off the deep end and now I don't know whether I should trust him too peal an apple. You don't peel apples do you."He paused looking at me confused.  
  
"I don't think so, but I get what you mean." I said smiling at him, trying to figure out someway to make it all better.  
  
"Some days he's like Adam from two years ago, then someday he wakes up and decided to drive into oncoming traffic, and I don't know how to help because half the time I wouldn't mind driving off a cliff." A knock at the door saved me from having to think of something to answer that with. "Yeah," He yelled his voice weak.  
  
The door opened, I wasn't at all surprised to see Adam, standing there looking worried, that's funny how they worry each other to death. He looked at me before coming in and joining us on the bed. He leaned in and gave his brother the hug he needed, the one I couldn't give him. I don't know him that well.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason," Adam said, he sounded so guilty.  
  
"It's not your fault," I said trying to sooth Adam. He nodded but I don't think he was convinced.  
  
"I just worry about you shrimp," Jason said still holding on to him.  
  
"I know, I don't mean to make ya'll so crazy, it just happens. But I was apologizing for being so wrapped up in my own misery to not be able to see yours."  
  
"Me too," I said smiling. They needed each other.  
  
"It's fine," He said dismissing it with a hand wave.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like it but I am doing better, I mean I sleep at night I' hungry again I'm doing better in school. I can concentrate on my work. Maybe my driving skills still aren't the best," He said joking slightly, "But I am better, I just still seem to keep screwing up every six seconds,"  
  
For some reason this caused a new flood of tears. "I want to be better too," He said quietly. I looked at the two boys, same eyes, same build, same pain. Adam looked at me for help.  
  
"We'll get you help then," I replied calmly, not really knowing what else to say. He nodded looking at me. He believed me, he needed someone to lean on. If I could take on Charlie, and then Adam what was one more emotionally scared kid? Just please god no more!  
  
Soo???? How was it? I don't think it was me at my best but it'll have to do! Leave a review! Rachel 


	27. Letting go

A/n okay a shorter chapter. But YEAH I found some inspiration, PLEASE tell me what ya think, I'd really appreciate it! Okay on with the chapter!  
  
I huddled more into my coat. It was freezing out side. I made my way across the hard ground. I reached my destination quickly. I shouldn't be here. It's not something sixteen year old kids should go do in there spare time. I exhaled causing a puff of visible breaths, what to say?  
  
"Hey mom, dad." I paused shifting my weight. "I know this is weird, but my therapist said it might help. And yes Dad I said therapist spare me the eye roll. Anyway I can't seem to get over this. She said it might help me if I got to say goodbye, tell you what I really thought. I tried witting a letter, but no words came. So here I am talking to myself in a graveyard." I shoved my hands in my pockets trying to think of something to say. "I'm not going to lie, things have been really hard. I'm not so crazy anymore but I can't seem to do anything right. I just keep hurting people, people I care about. At least when I was depressed I didn't care that I hurt them, but now I do and I can't seem to stop. I don't blame you or anything."  
  
"Things with Ashley are more than good, there great. She's been so amazing through this entire thing. Oh and Dad you'd like Gordon he is BIG on abstinence. Casey's nice she try's really hard to keep it all together. Nick and I are good, it's been rough Lord know I've lost at him more times than he ever deserved but he can always find it in him to forgive me."  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore. So much has just fallen apart, and I don't know how to fix it. I worry so much, especially my future. I always so sure of myself, I was, I had to be a pro hockey player. The best pro hockey player." I added almost resentment in my voice, "But now that's all gone down the drain. I just can't do it with out Dad. I mean you were my trainer, Coach, my confidence and my Father wrapped into one amazing person. I tried, I really did it just isn't going to work. And Harvard is out of the picture, my grades are shit." I paused, "Sorry Mom, didn't mean to swear. I guess I just keep thinking about how much I'm letting you guys down. I've always been the perfect kid," Tears started streaming down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was tired of stopping the tears. "I always tried so hard to make you proud. And I'm letting you down. You don't have to be here for me to know it. I love you, both of you." I let a silence wash over me.  
  
"Now what is such a young man doing out here in the bitter cold?" I jumped at the voice; turning to my left there was an older man. He was balding with a big smile and the kindest eyes. He came closer reading the tombstones. "Philip Edward Banks, and Nicole Marie Hilton Banks."  
  
"They were my parents," I explained sniffing.  
  
"Ah, yes. And today was the perfect day for a visit." I looked over his face, so serious but with the biggest twinkle in his eyes. "Your no more than what seventeen, huh?" I nodded in response. "Then you follow me." He headed off and for reasons beyond me I followed.  
  
"I am not an educated man. But I know this." He stopped in front of a grave, simple but shinny. He took off the wilting flowers and put down a new bouquet of flowers. I didn't really get that seeing it was nearly the middle of winter. "It's hard to loose people. This is my mother, my Father, and my brother." He pointed to each of the three graves in front of us. "And my wife." Four people, my mind swirled. "Each one shoved a knife through my heart, with each passing day the world would twist that knife. It hurts, but young man if you never listen to another word a person says to you, hear me know." He leaned in pointing his finger at me. "Don't let this consume you at it has me. You are young, it's hard but you have to move on. For you, for them. You have so much of your life ahead of you. Take this and learn from it. My Parents died, and I felt like I had died inside, then my brother, then my wife. I never learned, Boy take this and learn. Learn that you only get so much time and you have no idea how much it is. Learn to hold those people you still have as close to your heart, Love until it hurts. Let go of them, or you'll be alone the rest of your life trying to justify every moment you wasted with them."  
  
I shivered at the iciness in his voice; he was speaking from his heart to mine. "You cold?" He asked. He never gave me the chance to answer, "You young people always running out of the house with out a good scarf." He slid his off his shoulders and put it around my neck. It was warm and soft. "Here you take this, Julia knitted it for me."  
  
"Thank you, but don't you want it, I mean if your wife made it and everything." I said reaching to take it off.  
  
"No no no, you keep it. Julia knitted so many things for me. Keep it and remember,"  
  
"Thank you," I said. I don't think I'd ever said a thank you that meant so much.  
  
"You, you get on home now." He said flashing me a smile. I nodded and turned leaving. "And remember Adam, you remember what I said."  
  
I got half way across the cemetery before I realized that I never told him my name. And that talking to him was a little stupid of me, I mean he could have been a psycho murder. I'd never been happier.  
  
natasha hyatt: Okay first off thanks for the support for both of my stories. I love reviewers. And I'm thrilled you liked both stories. Second off you get an A+ for reading it all in one sitting I don't know if I could of. P.s. I think I agree on the whole Ashley thing, but will see!  
  
angelkat44: No Julie in this chapter, but I'll try to work something into the next! Thanks!  
  
Banksiebabe99: Awww, don't cry babe. Thanks for the review and ENJOY! Gina: Aww, your way too sweet to me. Anyway thanks a bunch and I hoope you like this chapter I really do!  
  
Crazy4nc128: Well that's good, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hear from you soon.. HINT HINT!  
  
Danish girl: Thanks! Your so sweet, I love hearing from you so tell me what you think!  
  
Princess bethy: Thanks a million, oh and it was no problem... Sometimes we all need a little clarification. You keep up the good work reviewing and I'll keep posting!  
  
Alright I think that's everybody, man there is a lot of you guys. I LOVE IT! Keep um coming, you have no idea how much it helps! Rachel (Btw I was sitting there trying to come up with a maiden name for Mrs. Banks and I had the TV on in the background, something about the Hilton sister came on, so I just went for it! lol) 


	28. chapter 28

I listened to that crazy old man. I don't know if I should call him my guardian angel or crazy psycho killer but he did in a lot of ways saved me, or something like that. I knew the moment he said it he was right, I needed to let go.  
  
I fell asleep with that touching sentiment. I got up feeling empowered. I headed off almost merrily to school. It wasn't until My Kinney my Math teacher started drowning on that I really started to think about it. Let go of what? And how do you let go? And how do I know when I've let go?  
  
And why is this so complicated?  
  
It all came back to one answer: I don't know. I really have no clue. If I did don't you think I would have done it by now.  
  
I know he told me to move on. But how dose someone just decide to move on. How do you just forget the people who gave you life, made you who you are?  
  
I don't think sitting around stressing was what the old man had in mind. My mind torched me all day long trying desperately to come up with something, a plan of some sort. The more I thought the more my dream of being happy seemed to float farther and farther away. The day ticked by at all time slow, with teacher doing nothing but pile us with homework for the upcoming Christmas break.  
  
By sixth hour I was a jumping bean in my chair. I needed out I needed to relax I needed to skate. I use to feel the urge to skate all the time, it use to be when I wasn't on the ice I was thinking about it. But not lately, it was weird having that emotion wash over me it was almost comforting in itself.  
  
The moment the final bell rang I raced over to the hockey rink. I was going to skate, clear my head. I broke into Nick locker; he wouldn't mind me using his stuff. We are practically the same size. I put on bare minimum padding and grabbed his stick and a puck.  
  
I started slow, just with a few laps before dropping the puck. I started with basic maneuvers ones I'd been doing since I was like eight. Slowly I picked up the pace. It was a struggle most of the muscles in my body were yelling at me in no time. It was hard and I was in terrible shape. I lost myself in the movements trying to find my rhythm, trying to get myself in that zone. I heard nothing but my skates flying across the ice, saw nothing but the puck.  
  
My body strained to keep up. I pushed myself to my physical limits and then some. My lungs started to feel like bursting I could feel my heart beat in my ears. I stopped skating and sat down on the bench taking deep breaths.  
  
"Now why didn't I get to have that player on my team?" Orion asked over my shoulder. He came and sat down next to me handing over a water bottle.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned I love you?" I said thankful for the water, I slugged down half of the ting. "Man I miss that," I said more to myself than him. I missed that rush you get on the ice, hearing the crowd scoring the winning goal. As corny as it sounds I really and truly missed it. "Would it be to late to try being a duck again?" I asked cautiously. I wanted more than anything for him to say yes but I also know that I haven't been the most likable or responsible person on earth lately.  
  
"Nah," He said.  
  
"Oh," I said suddenly feeing very self-conscious. Man I'm an idiot; I mean why would he let me back on the team. "I should go," I said standing up.  
  
"But next season were going to need one amazing player if were going to pull another championship out of our ass. Know any one?" He asked. I turned and smiled.  
  
"Well there's this one guy. He's pretty good a little out of it. He took some time off and turned into a real ass. But he really wants to play. You think he's got a shot?" I asked still smiling like a fool.  
  
"I think he's just what this team needs." I grabbed Coach Orion into a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much," I said. He looked at me a little shocked but returned the hug.  
  
"Now get outta here, we've got practice in ten," I nodded.  
  
"Hey, would you mind if I stayed. I need to get back in shape and it would help if I already knew how to play with the team. Please?"  
  
"You'll have to ask the team," He said pointing behind me.  
  
"So what to you guys think?" Charlie asked. A chorus of sure fine and whatever came.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, as long as he gets your own gear." Nick said making everyone laugh.  
  
A/n short chapter I know but the next chapter is the last. I'm not sure if it's exactly up to my par but inspiration to finish it him me and I had to get it out. Tear tear, I can't believe it. Anyway I really would like to hear for you guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Shout Outs: Crazy4nc128:Thanks for everything girl, I hope you dig this one!  
  
Banskiebabe99: YAY! I'm so happy you liked it, I'm trying hard to keep it good and in character!  
  
Gina: Hey, I can't believe I'm like one chapter away from done, and I gotta admit this is all you! Thank you so much girl I hope I can repay the favor some time! Thanks for all your kind words~  
  
Starr2: Hey, Aww, don't cry. But I'm really happy it touched you like it touched me! Thanks!  
  
Princessbethy: Yeah it's about time Adam got happy. Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
  
All right that's all folks I'm holding the last chapter hostage until I get more of those kick ass reviews! Lol Rachel 


	29. Kinky sex toys

Christmas morning. I woke up to the annoying and horribly off tune caroling of the Ducks. I got up and threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs of the house. Yep that's right house. We'd just moved in at the begging of the break. Gordon and Casey thought that old apartment was getting a little small.  
  
"Morning," Casey said handing me a cup of cocoa.  
  
"Thank you," I said finding a spot on the crowded couch next to my brother.  
  
"Alright now that sleeping beauty is here can we do presents?" Charlie asked giving his mom a pitiful look.  
  
"Sure," She said. We spent the next half hour opening and thanking each other for presents. I didn't do half bad getting a new hockey gear set some cd from Dean and Fulton and loads of candy.  
  
"Here, this one is from me and Casey." Gordon said handing over a small box. I smiled and read the card.  
  
"Charlie, get your ass over here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The card says it's to both of us." He sat down next to me and I ripped it open. There was a key. I pulled it out underneath was a brochure, for our brand new car.  
  
"You got me, I mean us a car." Gordon started laughing at Charlie's obvious excitement.  
  
"Yep, he needs something to drive and it's way past time you got a license. You need something to learn on." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you both so much," I said looking at them. Sure it wasn't as nice as my old car and yes I might have to share it. But for some reason it meant a lot more to me that ten luxury cars.  
  
"Oh and I saved the best for last." My brother said handing over his box. I smiled back devilishly. My brother and I have one tradition, who can get the better present. They were always gag gifts and normally embarrassing.  
  
I opened it carefully, you never know what could pop out. "Oh wow." I said with fake perkiness dripping from my voice. "I mean really, you out done you self." I think that got most people attention seeing everyone is now staring at me. I shifted a little uncomfortable. "How did you know I wanted a kinky sex book,"  
  
"You're my little brother I know these things. Besides some one has to make sure you live up to the Banks legacy." He said struggling to keep from laughing. I pulled the book out and suppressed a groan. "Oh look you even included props,"  
  
"Nothing but the best for my little bro," He said. Evil Jason.  
  
"Alright lets see a whip, hand cuffs, ohh chocolate flavored body paint, a feather boa, and the piece de resistance glow in the dark condoms,"  
  
"Note the size," I glanced over the box, Glow in the dark extra small condoms. That bastard I thought, so threw them at his head.  
  
I looked over to the rest of the group Casey looked mortified and Gordon looked ready to loose it. Charlie was trying not to laugh but Russ Averman and Guy were already in hysteric on the floor.  
  
"Oh Jason you shouldn't have. It's just to perfect seeing Ash will be in town soon." We gave each other fake smiles, "Now open mine brother dearest."  
  
He took the box and opened it. First came the sexy negligee, "How did you know my size?" He joked holding it up. Next the bra, which he actually had, Casey fasten to him over his shirt. Then came the lipstick. "Are you sure it's not to pink on me?" He asked looking in the mirror. A sexy pair of heels some nice perfume and a bottle of Midol followed until he finally reached the pamphlet. "Everything you need to know about your," He pause for a minute looking at me, "your sex change operation," The room erupted with laughter. I think Casey and Gordon got it now, I mean it was just a joke.  
  
"Thank you little brother," He said quite diplomatically. "And now to end, our final gift. Charlie if were going to be a family, for this to really work, we decided we couldn't just leave you out in the cold. So this, this is from both of us." He handed over the nicely wrapped present.  
  
Charlie looked over to his mom and Gordon and then all the Ducks. He slowly opened it. He pulled out the black binder he opened it up and started to read, "Owning your own life has never been so simple. Do you spend most Saturday night alone? Are friend and family constantly telling you to go away and get a life? Now here is you opportunity. Just look through are exciting packages and pick which one is right for you. Then send a small down payment normally around eight hundred dollars and start enjoying that newfound life of yours. Afterwards you simply send 30 dollars a month feel free to cancel at any time," He flipped through my brother and I creation.  
  
"30 extra buck a month for a girlfriend," Russ said laughing as everyone scanned the pages. "That's steep."  
  
"Not to mention that you add fifty buck a moth if you want to happy," Julie said giggling.  
  
"I so have to kill you," Charlie said looking up at me, "both of you."  
  
"That was really nice of you boys," Casey said looking quite content. I think, no wait I know all she wanted was for us to get along. "You'll have to really start brain storming, with another one on the way you'll need all the idea's you can muster." Casey and Gordon had filled me Jason and Charlie in earlier but know had to tell the ducks, were getting a little brother or sister. Hugs and congratulations went around like crazy.  
  
"I won!" The usually quite Kenny screamed throwing up his hands. "I won the bet uh oh yeah, go me. It's gotta hurt being this good," He congratulated himself. I laughed at the crazy boy in front of me.  
  
Charlie pushed his way from the mob and joined us on the couch. "Thanks," He said looking at both of us.  
  
I smiled back. I've been doing a lot of that lately. Smiling, laughing being generally happy.  
  
If you would have told me a year ago, heck six months ago I was going to find happiness with Charlie Conway and his crazy messed up family I probably would have gone a slit my wrist to I don't know the Spice girls or something. At least checked myself in for a head check. But know that I'm here it's right, it's good.  
  
I still don't know if I've let go, but I sure know what I'm hanging onto. My newer, not necessarily but nicer, messed up crazy family. Sure none of us are really blood related and yeah there are three last names all in one house, but what dose that matter? I mean is that really what ties a family together some blood and a common last name?  
  
I look over at both of my brothers and am forced to smile again. This is it, this is home, and these people are my family. I love it all.  
THE END   
  
A/n OMG I am so sorry, I was so suppose to post this earlier and then got busy, sorry! Wow, I think I'm about to have a heart attack... The End... I've never finished everything and it's really because of you guys that I did so thank you all so much!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Banks-gurl-99: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Gina: Tear tear, it's over... I can't talk I must bawl, I hope you like it!  
  
Banksie baby99: lol, don't break the chair girl. I'm so thrilled you loved it, I really did too. Alright everyone that's all, I hope everyone loved it as much as me, and hopefully I'll see ya'll really soon in all my other fiction ventures (hint hint) Thanks everyone SO much! I love everyone! Tell me what ya think of it! 


End file.
